Nunca subestimes el poder de un libro raro
by Kzy Ocura
Summary: Un libro raro, 2 magos locos, muchos niños y sombras ¿que pasara si los juntamos?  Doji encuentra un libro raro que en realidad tenia magia ¿que podria pasar?
1. asi comenzo este embrollo

**Atención: beyblade metal fusión no me pertenecen, ni tampoco los personajes**

**Jeje se que tengo que actualizar 2 finc, pero se me ocurrió de repente, actualizare este finc cada 2 días…creo dependiendo de cuanta tarea tengo, o dependiendo que loquera que se me ocurre encaja más bueno ahora si:**

Nunca subestimes el poder de un libro raro:

Doji , estaba en el Internet , porque no tenia nada que hacer , y se le ocurrió buscar _libro raro de encantamientos_ , **(N/A : lo que es no tener que hacer XD ) **, y entonces vio _vendo libro encantado , sus hechizos son de verdad_ , eso le dio gracias y decidió comprarlo , para su sorpresa el dueño le dijo que se lo regalaba porque solamente quería deshacerse de el libro , le dio la dirección a entregar , tardo 4 horas solamente , estaba apunto de abrirlo , cuando llego Ryuga , seguido por Tsubasa y Yuu :

-hola Doji, no tenemos que hacer ¿nos podemos que dar aquí? –pidió Ryuga, con ojos suplicantes

-esta bien, quédense, estoy abriendo algo imperante ¿quieren saber que es? – dijo Doji

-la verdad…no- dijeron al unísono

-son malvados- susurro Doji

Alfil abrió la caja, y encontró un libro, con muchas hojas, las hojas parecían viejas .abrió el libro, y lo comenzó a ojear, cuando encontró algo curioso _para convertir a jóvenes en niños y niños en adolescentes diga las siguientes palabras_

-si claro no funcionara, e chicos, me dejan probar esto con ustedes – dijo Doji

-claro pero ¿Qué? – dijeron al unísono

-un encantamiento que según sus hechizos son de verdad – dijo Doji

-aaa ok-dijeron sin ponerle mucha atención

-joven recuerda la niñez, y tu niño veras como eres el la adolescencia, - dijo Doji, pero vio que las palabras en el libro comenzaron a brillar, Ryuga y los demás pensabas ¿Qué esta pasando? , la oficina se ilumino, y:

-¿están bien? – pregunto Doji

-¡DOJI! – gritan 2 vocecitas y una mas grande

Doji jiro la cabeza hacia donde habían hablado, y casi le da un infarto:

Un niño de cabellera blanca con una raya roja, vestido exactamente como Ryuga, pero más pequeño, que el anterior.

A su lado estaba otro niño de cabellera plata hasta debajo de los hombros, vestido exactamente igual que Tsubasa.

Y un joven que lucia de 16 años vestía como Yuu, cabellera hasta los hombros.

Los 3 parecían confundidos y un poco enfadados:

-¡¿Qué nos paso?- preguntaron ya muy confundidos

-uste...des son….Ryuga, Tsubasa y Yuu –pregunto un poco loco

-¡¿Qué nos paso?-

-cre…creo que el hechizo si…funciono – dijo algo nervioso

- ¡DOJI TE VOY A MATAR! – grito Yuu, pero Tsubasa y Ryuga se le pescaron de las piernas y lo tumbaron.

-no Yuu, lo necesitamos con vida para que nos diga como remediarlo- dijo Ryuga

-Doji ¿Qué esperas busca como remediarlo? – le dijo Tsubasa

-este – buscaba la cura, asta que la encontró – dice que deben estar 2 meses a.C., después con el Storm Pegasus y Lightning L drago, dirán las palabras y volverán a la normalidad – dijo

-¡tenemos que estar así 2 mese! – casi gritaron

-¡perdón no sabia que enserio iba a funcionar!- dijo Doji

-esta bien, no sufrirás el poder kids, y ahora, justa a los de Dark Nevula, diles lo que paso, y que nos verán en esta forma 2 meses – ordeno el pequeño Ryuga

- ok, vamos – dijo Doji – Convoco a los bleiders superiores de Dark nevula a una junta conmigo en la oficina – vio que casi nadie se movía y dijo - ¡¿Por qué no obedecen háganme caso?-

Y entonces fue Tetsuya, Ryutaro, Tobio, los 3 hermanos Kumade, Reji, Dan y Reiki.

-¿Qué pasa cangrejo? – pregunto Tetsuya

-si que pasa – dijo Tobio

-lo que pasa es que… no se como decirlo-

-dilo, no puede ser tan malo – dijo Ryutaro

-este...miren… compre un libro de hechizos en linea, un hechizo lo dije y convirtió a Ryuga y Tsubasa en niños de 11años, y a Yuu en un adolescente de 16 anos – dijo Doji un poco nervioso

-jaja buena broma cangrejo, pero eso nadie lo creerá – dijo Tetsuya

-pero es cierto – dijo Doji

-demuéstralo – dijo Tobio

-vengan aquí- dijo Doji

Y entraron 2 pequeñitos y un joven

- ustedes me recuerdan a….-dijo Ryutaro y se quedo estático, al igual que todos los demás

-no…no estabas jugando- dijo Tobio

-y así se van a quedar 2 meses –

-y por eso les avisamos – hablo Ryuga

- y ustedes los vas a cuidar y vigilarlos los 2 meses – dijo Doji

-¿Qué cangrejos dices ?dijo Tetsuya

-si ustedes cuidaran de que no se metan en problemas si no quieren que los eche de Dark nevula –

-esta bien – dijeron derrotados

-y ¿porque me tienen que cuidar a mi? – pregunto Yuu

- de que no te avergüences tanto –

-grrr esta bien –

-bueno, vallan a pasear, yo que se, para que se adapten un poco – les ordeno Doji

-esta bien –

-bueno vamonos, traten de actuar de su edad -dijo Tobio

-okay – dijeron

Se fueron al parque camino, iban hablando, aun no podían aceptar lo que pasaba, pero tenían que admitir que Ryuga y Tsubasa se veían muy tiernos de niños.

-y ahora que hacemos – dijo Ryutaro

_-¡hola!-_

Se oyó una voz que todos ellos conocían….era Ginga, pero al llegar donde estaban ellos se quedo estático:

-uste...des son….Ryuga, Tsubasa y Yuu – dijo Ginga en shock

-Ginga ¿Qué pasa?- se oyó la voz de Kenta

-mi….!miren exclamo Ginga

Ahora si estaban en problemas ¿Cómo les iban a explicar?

A llegar los demás se quedaron estáticos

-pe...pero ¿como es posible? – pregunto Madoka, pues era evidente la sorpresa

-Yuu ¿eres tu?-pregunto Kenta

-así es Kenchi- dijo Yuu

-Ryuga ¿eres tu verdad? – pregunto Ginga al niño de pelo blanco

-si- dijo Ryuga

-Tsubasa ¿tu también?- pregunto Madoka

-así es – dijo Tsubasa

Los de Dark Nevula sudaban frió, como le iban a explicar a Doji que los descubrieron

**CONTINUARA!**

**Si dice anos es ****años, es que no tiene ñ la laptop**

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**La idea es muy rara, se me ocurrió de repente, y dije, la escribiré!**

**Y ahora preguntas dejare es su cabeza **

**¿Acecinara Doji a sus bleiders de Dark Nebular por dejar que los descubrieran tan fácilmente?**

**¿Volverán Ryuga, Tsubasa y Yuu a la normalidad?**

**¿Dejare de sacar ideas de repente de mi cabeza? No jeje**

**Bueno BYE**


	2. tenia que ser Ginga¡

**ATENCION****: BEYBLADE METAL FUSION NO ME PERTENECE, NI TAMPOCO LOS PERSONAJES, SOLO ME PERTENECE EL TRAMA DE ESTE FIC.**

Ryutaro, Reji, Tobio, Tetsuya, los hermanos Kumade, Dan y Reiki, sudaban frió, Doji los mataría si se entera que los descubrieron tan fácilmente.

Ginga y Kyoya, molestaban a Ryuga debiéndole que se veía tierno.

Madoka e Hikaru, hacían lo mismo pero con Tsubasa.

Benquei, no asimilaba mucho que yuu tuviere 16 años, mientras Kenta le decía que se veía genial.

-este…chicos-hablo Reji

Todos voltearon a verlo:

-saben que Doji nos matara porque acaban de descubrir un secreto de 20 minutos –dijo Reji

-era un secreto – dijo Ginga

-y de 20 minutos-dijo Kyoya

-en resumido lo que paso fue que , a Doji se le ocurrió la gran idea de comprar un libro de hechizos en línea , resulta que los hechizos eran de verdad , y nos hechizo a los 3 , a Ryuga y a mí nos convertimos en niños , y Yuu en un adolescente-explico Tsubasa

-y ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaran así?-pregunto Madoka

-2 meses-contesto Ryuga

-¿Qué les parece si hacemos las pases estos 2 meses?-pregunto Yuu

-lo intentaremos – dijo Ginga

-vamos con Doji-dijo Kyoya

Comenzaron a caminar, y cuando alfil llegaron, merci le aviso a Doji, y les dijo que quería una explicación.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-pregunto Doji

-jeje esque….Ginga y los demás nos descubrieron –dijo Reji

-¿Qué?-casi grito Doji –_están muertos –_ pensó

-bueno, ya que lo saben, deben ayudar a cuidarlos, durante 2 meses- dijo Doji

-¿Qué?-dijeron

-así es – afirmo Doji

Ginga, vio el libro de los hechizos, lo agarro y busco el encanto con que encanto a Ryuga y los demás

-Ginga, deja eso hay – dijo Doji

-con que este es el famoso libro- Ginga

-Ginga, eso puede ser peligroso, déjalo hay –

-¡lo probare!-dijo Ginga

-noooooooooooooooo-dijeron todos

-joven recuerda la niñez, y tu niño veras como eres el la adolescencia-

Para se exactos el encantamiento solo funciona con los que estén enfrente de quien lo emboque, los que estaban delante de el eran: Ryutaro, Kyoya, Kenta, Reji, Dan y Reiki, y por mala suerte también Tsubasa y….les paso lo mismo que a Ryuga y los demás!

-¡GINGA!-gritaron

Ginga estaba en shock, enserio había funcionado, pero algo raro, había 2 Tsubasa, uno parecía ser el normal, y otro parecía Dark Tsubasa, todos se quedaron en shock, ¡tenia que ser Ginga!

-no...No me digas que eres Dark Tsubasa – dijo el mini Kyoya con una voz muy tierna

-así es, Ginga, si haces el mismo hechizo sobre la misma persona, lo divides entre su lado bueno y su lado malo, pero como soy un niño, no soy tan malo – dijo el mini Dark Tsubasa

-ya nos dimos cuenta – dijo el mini Reji

-haaaa, Reji, ¡te vez súper tierno de niño!-dijo Madoka

-jajaja Ryutaro, tienes dientes de conejo, jaja – se burlo Kenta

-cállate, gigante – dijo Ryutaro

-Kenta, tu también tienes 16 años- dijo Hikaru

-es cierto-

-esto no parece Dark Nevula, ¡parece un kinder!- exclamo Doji

-no es nuestra culpa ¡es de Ginga!- dijeron Dan y Reiki

-Ginga, esto es tu culpa, por tu culpa, tendrás que ayudarme a cuidarlos durante 2 meses – dijo Doji

-y en especial a Tsubasa y Dark Tsubasa – dijo Doji

- es cierto, tratemos de que no se maten entre si – dijo Kenta

-haber….ya así se van a repartir-

Entonces, ya cuando ya lo tenía todo planeado y así quedo:

Ginga: Ryuga y Kyoya

Madoka: Kenta y Yuu

Tobio: Dan y Reiki

Tetsuya: Ryutaro y Reji

Doji: Tsubasa y Dark Tsubasa

Hikaru, y los hermanos Kumade solo ayudaran

-esta bien –

-bueno, pueden irse, Tsubasa y Dark, quédense, quedaron conmigo – dijo Doji

-esta bien –dijeron

Todos los demás tomaban sus caminos, ¡en solo un día eran niñeros!

Mientras con Doji:

-quédense sentados, pueden hablar, si quieren algo solo pídanlo – dijo Doji, trabando

Ellos obedecieron, pero comenzaron a discutir en vez de hablar, si se comenzaron a dar manazos

-¿Qué fue lo que les dije?- dijo Doji, intento separarlos pero, solo consiguió un golpe fuerte de parte de ellos, e hicieron que se cayera, y fueron a ayudarlo

-¿es...esta bien? – preguntaron

-si, pero, a la otra no lo hagan – dijo Doji, no habían pasado ni 10 minutos y ya se habían peleado, es como tener gemelos

**CONTINUARA!**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**¿Les gusto?**

**Vieron el regreso de Dark Tsubasa, mmm, dejémoslo en Dark OK **

**Jeje, esque varios comentaron que querían que mas se convirtieran en niños y ¡aquí esta!**

**Bueno otras preguntas:**

**¿Tsubasa y Dark se llevaran bien, sacaran de quicio a Doji?**

**¿Volverán a la normalidad?**

**¿Por qué siempre mete la pata Ginga?**

**Bueno, espero que les allá gustado, no olviden dejar Reviews, gracias por leer, espero que les allá gustado, a y si quieren agréguenme es facebook XD, solo díganme quienes son (su nombre se usuario en fanfiction) y los acepto XD **

**BYE (me duele la espalda!)**


	3. SE FUERON DE PINTA

**BEYBLADE METAL ****FUSION: NO ME PERTENECE, NI LOS PERSONAJES.**

**Hola!**

**Mañana**** no tengo clases, y saben lo que significa no? Doble actualización mañana XD.**

**Ahora veamos que locura aran nuestros ****pequeñitos bleiders, y nuestros 2 jóvenes bleiders.**

**Pues aquí esta:**

Era un día anormal, Ginga, tenía que cuidar que Ryuga y Kyoya, no se comenzaran a pelear, se peleaban por cualquier cosa, y eso que apenas habían pasado apenas 2 horas, se arto porque comenzaron a discutir de la edad y:

-YA CALLENSE, QUE ME DESESPERAN– grito Ginga

Se sorprendió al ver que a Kyoya y Ryuga, comenzaron a llorar a mares:

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

-lo…lo siento, no lloren….ay no- se lamento Ginga

Mientras Ginga trataban de que dejaran de llorar, veamos como le va a Madoka e Hikaru:

-Yuu, compórtate, acuérdate que no tienes 11 anos, tienes 16 –regaño madoka

-Kenta no actúes como Yuu, nos hacen pasar vergüenzas – dijo Hikaru

-perdón – se disculparon

Dejémoslas, vamos a ver como la esta pasando Tobio:

-por favor….se lo suplico…!dejen de pelear!- suplico Tobio

-¡soy mas grande que tu, yo mando!-dijo Dan

-¡pero yo soy mas tierno, me hacen mas caso a mi!-dijo Reiki

-¡CALLENSE- dijo Tobio

-perdón-dijeron

-no discutan por cosas innecesarias-

-pe...pe…perdon- los 2 comenzaban a llorar

-no…!no! esperen ¡no lloren!-

Demasiada tarde:

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Y entonces Tobio trataba de consolarlos, pero no dejaban de llorar ¡así tenia que ser durante 2 meses!

Mientras con Tetsuya:

-porque nos travistes aquí rodeados de cangrejos- pregunto Reji

-si porque-dijo Ryutaro

-para que nos se aburran- dijo Tetsuya

-jaja, aun no puedo creer que tengas dientes de conejo-

-cállate, que a ti no te queda nada de terrorífico, de cómo eras de mayor-

-al menos soy tierno, no como tu, que tienes dientes de conejo-

-HABER CANGREJOS YA NO ME PELEEN, CRUSTEACIOS-

Comenzó una discusión entre los 3.

Mientras con Doji:

-quédense aquí mientras voy a sacarle copia a esto, no rompan nada- dijo Doji

Cuando salio Dark le dijo a Tsubasa

-¿quieres salir de aquí?-

-pero, Doji nos dijo que nos quedáramos aquí-

-es solo una bromita-

-este bien- dijo muy inocentemente

Dark agarro a Tsubasa de la mano y abrió la puesta y sabrá Dios a donde se fueron.

Al regresar Doji se dio cuenta de que no estaban, entro en pánico, y se le ocurre decirle a Merci:

-¡no sabes adonde se fueron Merci!-

-no maestro, no se a donde se fueron –

-avísales a los hermanos Kumade que los busque – ordeno Doji

-como ordene maestro-

Merci les aviso.

Mientras con Ginga

Ginga se quedo dormido en el parque, y Ryuga le dijo a Kyoya:

-oye, vamonos de pinta, para darle una lección a Ginga-

-lo mismo te iba a decir –

-espera-

-¿Qué?-

Ryuga se acerca a Ginga y le saca la cartera, y este no se despertó

-ahora si vamonos, tenemos su cartera en nuestro poder-

-wuajaja eres malo-

-bueno ¿Qué esperamos? , ¡Vamonos!-

Y emprendieron la huida

Mientras con Doji:

-aaaaaa Merci, no el encuentro, donde pueden estar- dijo Doji

-maestro, esos niños se escabullen muy bien, porque no los e detectado con las cámaras-

Mientras con Dark y Tsubasa

Estaban escondidos en donde entrenaban los bleider más fuertes, pero casi no había cámaras, y comenzaron a conversar:

-entonces tu eres mi parte mala – comento Tsubasa

-así es, y tu la parte buena verdad- contesto Dark

-y ¿no crees que Doji se preocupe?-

-no…creo, yo te cuidare, solo no me hagas enojar y trataremos de llevarnos bien, ¿vale?-

-vale-

En ese momento sienten que alguien los agarra y los levanta eran:

-miren a quienes hallamos – dijo Kumaji

-conque aquí estaban escondidos, Doji los estaba buscando- dijo Kumata

-bájenos- pidió Tsubasa

-para que salgan corriendo, no lo creo – dijo Kumata

-déjenos en paz- dijo Dark

Dark, en un movimiento rápido, pateo a Kumata en la panza, era el que lo traía cargado, este lo soltó, entonces pateo a Kumaji en la espinilla y este soltó a Tsubasa

-¡CORRE ¡- dijo Dark

-este bien – dijo Tsubasa

-¡a donde creen que van!- exclamo Kumata

Dark, derribo algo, para que le impidiera el paso, y Dark y Tsubasa emprendieron la huida

-¡corre, no dejes de correr, porque si no corres, no lo volverás a hacer!-exclamo Dark

-no hay ningún problema –

Kumata los perseguía, pero ellos eran mas rápidos que el, y cuando se dieron cuenta llegaron a la salida y la puerta se cerro justo cuando iba a pasar Kumata

Los hermanos, fueron a reportarse con Doji:

-¡COMO QUE LOS DEJARON ESCAPAR!- grito Doji

- pe...perdon – dijeron

-y…ahora…donde están?-dijo nervioso Doji

**CONTINUARA!**

**¿Les gusto?**

**Mañana no tengo clase, por lo que actualizare 2 veces mañana, -w- , bueno preguntas otra vez:**

**¿A dónde se fueron de pinta Kyoya y Ryuga?**

**¿A dónde se fueron de pinta Tsubasa y Dark?**

**¿Les gusta que actualizare seguido?**

**Bueno Bye, hasta mañana.**


	4. ¿quien es ese encapuchado?

**BEYBLADE METAL****FUSION: NO ME PERTENECE, NI LOS PERSONAJES.**

**HOLA:**

**Yo aquí otra vez, vamos a ver como les va a nuestros bleiders como les va de pinta XD:**

Doji se puso nervioso y se le ocurrió llamarle a Ginga:

-hola-contesto su cel. Ginga

-hola, este, soy Doji, de pura casualidad ¿no has visto a Dark y Tsubasa por ahí?-

-no, espera déjame preguntarle a Ryuga y Kyoya-

Se volteo, pero se dio cuenta, de que no estaban, y que no tenía su billetera:

-jeje, Doji, veras,…los niños no están-dijo nerviosamente

¡Que ¡-exclamo Doji

-es que, me quede dormido, y ahora no están-

-¡ponte a buscarlos, si no estamos muertos!-dijo Doji

-si señor-

Y colgó

-muy bien Doji cálmate, esos niños de seguro están jugando en alguna parte, no pasa nada – dijo para si Doji, tratando de calmarse

Mientras con Tetsuya:

-bueno, vamos a calmarnos y….-Tetsuya no pudo terminar porque sintió que una piedra lo golpeo en la nuca, si el que lo avía golpeado era nada más y nada menos que Reji

-calladito se ve más bonito, es que me desespero diciendo cangrejo a cada rato

-no has pensado tomar clases de control de la ira

-no-

Bueno vemos que estos también salieron bien vivos, pero como les a Madoka e Hikaru:

-a donde se abran ido- dijo Madoka

-solo dijeron _ya nos hartamos nos vemos al rato_ y se fueron, que raro – dijo Hikaru

Se les aparece un tipo encapuchado y les pregunta:

-¿conocen a Yuu y Kenta?- les pregunto el tipo

-si los conocemos, porque- dijeron

-donde están-

No sabemos, se fueron nomas

-está bien, conocen a Ryuga y Kyoya-

Si también –

-gracias- dicho esto el tipo desapareció

-eso fue raro – dijo Madoka

-¿raro? ¡Rarísimo!- dijo Hikaru

Mientras con Dark y Tsubasa:

Para su suerte Doji les había dado dinero, paseaban de un lado para otro, estaban comiendo un helado y se pusieron a conversar:

-que crees que esté haciendo Doji- dijo Tsubasa

-no se – dijo Dark

La verdad se veían muy tiernos, parecían gemelos, acabaron de comer su helado, se fueron a caminar, pero se les aparece el tipo encapuchado de hace rato:

-¿ustedes son Dark y Tsubasa?- les pregunto

- sí, que quieres- dijo Dark

-y como sabes nuestros nombres- dijo Tsubasa

-wuajaja, solo necesito dejarlos inconscientes, y una parte del poder que les dio el libro será mía – les dijo el tipo, muy sínicamente

-¡quién eres! ¿Crees que nos vamos a dejar que nos lleves? – dijo Tsubasa

-wuajaja, porque yo tengo algo de poder del libro que les hizo esto, aparte soy más fuerte que ustedes-

-correremos-dijo Dark

-soy más veloz que ustedes-

En un movimiento rápido saca un libro que se parecía mucho al que los había hechizado antes, y dijo:

-inconsciente- dicho esto, los 2 pequeños cayeron inconscientes

Pero cuando estaba a punto de cargarlos, una piedra lo golpeo, luego muchas piedras:

-¡quien osa aventarme piedritas!-

-suéltalos- dijeron unas vocecitas, ya muy conocidas para nosotros.

-¿Quiénes son?, ¡la policía nooooo, no hice nada malo! –

-no somos Kyoya y Ryuga – dijeron las vocecitas descubriéndose

-a solo son niños, ja, derribare 2 pájaros de un solo tiro-

-dejaos en paz rufián – se oía una voz arriba de ellos, y bajaba en un paracaídas

-es un pájaro – dijo Kyoya

-no es un avión-

-no es…Tobio-dijo Ryuga

-déjalos en paz –dijeron Dan y Reiki

-grrr rayos- dijo el tipo

En ese momento se esfumo

- qué rayos paso aquí, porque están Dark y Tsubasa inconscientes, porque no están ustedes con Ginga, y quien era ese tipo- dijo Tobio muy extrañado

-no sabemos, pero se quería llevar a Dark y Tsubasa – dijo Kyoya

- bueno vámonos a Dark Nevula, Doji de seguro los esta buscando- dijo Tobio

Se fueron a Dark nébula

**Continuara!**

**Que les pareció, grrr como se atreve ese tipo a querer hacerle algo a Dark y Tsubasa, bueno al rato actualizo, y preguntas:**

**¿Doji castigara a Dark y Tsubasa por portarse mal?**

**¿Quién era ere tipo encapachado?**

**¿Por qué quería hacerles ales algo malo a Dark y Tsubasa?**

**¿El libro esta involucrado en esto?**

**Bye hasta al rato**


	5. TE LO MERECES ENCAPUCHADO

**Beyblade metal fusion , no me pertenece , ni tampoco los personajes.**

Tobio cargo a Tsubasa y Dark , uno en cada hombro , llegaron a Dak nevula , al verlos Doji les dijo :

-hay estan ninos – dijo Doji - ¿donde los encontrastes?-

-preguntales a ellos , cuando llegue ellos estaban incocientes- dijo Tobio

-haci es , y habia un tipo encapuchado – dijo Dan

-si y Kyoya y Ryuga le estaban aventado piedritas- dijo Reiki

Tsubasa y Dark , comenzaban a despertarce , se dieron cuenta que estaban en Dark Nevula, sintieron que les dolia mucho la cabeza.

-con que ya despertaron ¿me pueden explicar porque se fueron sin permiso?-pregunto Doji

-perdon , nos duele la cabeza no nos reganes – dijeron al unisono y , pusieron una carita super tierna , ¿Quién podria resistirce a eso?.

Doji vio sus caritas , y aunto de reganarlos y castigarlos , dijo :

-esta bien , solo no lo vuelvan a hacer – dijo Doji , no pudo resistirce a esas caritas super tiernas .

-y ahora contestenme ¿Por qué estaban inconcientes?- les pregunto Doji

-aparecio un tipo encapuchado , diciendo _wuajaja, solo necesito dejarlos inconscientes, y una parte del poder que les dio el libro será mía _ ¿Qué raro verdad?- dijo Dark

-y luego digo _inconsciente _y después no me acuerdo que paso- dijo Tsubasa

-ven por eso no se salgan sin permiso ¿vale? – les pregunto Doji

-vale – dijeron

-este …Doji – dijo Kyoya

-¿Qué?-

-nosotros nos preguntabamos si …!nos llevas a pasear – esa ultima parte todos los ninos la dijeron

-¿Qué? ¿no les importa lo que acaba de pasar?-

-la verdad ¡no!-

-esta bien – dijo suspirando

-a donde quieren ir – les dijo Doji

-a comprar un helado-

-esta bien , vamos-

Y se fueron por un helado , ninos , no saben lo que les espera

En la heladeria , ordenaron un helado , muchos se les quedavan viendo , tanto nino , bueno después fueron al parque , Reiki y Dan fueron al sube y baja , Kyoya y Ryuga estaban en el pasamanos , Dark y Tsubasa fueron a los columpios, Doji y Tobio se fueron a sentar , apenas habian pasado 10 horas , lo que no sabian era que el encapuchado estaba serca , muy cerca , demaciado cerca **(Ryuga :ya entendimos Autora :dejame es mi finc )** veamos que dice:

-wuajaja , a los que les paso mas poder fue a Dark y Tsubasa , wuajaja , solo se los arrebato y tendre mas poder del libro , y solo se los quitos a los demas , mientras no desarrolen un poco de sus 'poderes' , no pasa nada wuajaja- dicho esto , encanto una escoba e hizo que volara , cuando iva hacia ellos la escoba se revelo y comenzo a volar como loka , mientras con los ninos:

-Dan , se ollen gritos ¿Qué raro verdad?- dijo Reiki

-si es raro pero ¿Qué importa?- dijeron y siguieron jugando

Kyoya y Ryuga :

-yo lo paso mas rapido – dijo Ryuga

-claro que no ¡yo lo paso mas rapido –dijo Kyoya

Dark y Tsubasa :

Se aburrieron de los columpios y se bajaron se sentaron el el césped , conversaban , muy traquilamente .

Mientras tanto , el encapuchado volava sin control , y entonces la escoba lo tumpo e iva directo Dark y Tsubasa :

-ECHEN PAJA- grito

Dark y Tsubasa , lo vieron y no podian quitarce , porque ya casi estaba enfrente :

Furon _arrollados_ , luego el encapuchado se levanto y vio que los 2 ninos estaban debajo de el , era la oportunidad perfecta , pero vio las miradas de unos ninos furiosos , que pararon de jugar , y luego vio 4 sonrisitas perversas , de la nada sacaron piedras **(N/A: te lo adverti no)** y se las comenzaron a lanzar , el pobre salio corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo , y vieron si los ninos estaban bien:

-estan bien – pregunto Kyoya

-veo estrellitas – dijeron

-creeo que estan inconcientes- dijo Ryuga

-estas seguro – dijo con sarcasmo Kyoya

-ninos estan bien - preguntaron Doji y Tobio

-NINOS- grito una persona con una voz muy conocida

-gin..ginga- dijeron los 'consientes'

-los e estado buscando-

-pues que lastima , ya nos vamos a dormir- dijo Doji

-como diga senor – dijeron los ninos y Tobio

**CONTUNARA!**

**Que les parecio , lo siento encapuchado pero…!te lo buscastes! **

**Les gusto la continuación?**

**Bueno preguntas que dejo en todas las continuación se :3 **

**¿volvere a apedrar al encapuchado , si se mete con los ninos?**

**¿Qué nino les parce mas tierno? R/A: a mi Dark y Tsubasa**

**¿el trama les gusta?**

**¿Dark y Tsubasa tomaran un papel importante en la historia?  
><strong>

**Se permiten sugerencias , como que quieren que pase , como quieran que defiendan a los ninos , etc .**

**Bye !**

**Hasta manana ¡!**

**Que felicidad 93 lecturas en un dia , GRACIAS! De todo el corazon , encerio , yo aprecio mucho a los que comentan y los que almenos vienen a leer pero no comentan , no olviden dejar **Reviews **, GRACIAS!**


	6. hora de dormir

Beyblade metal fusión no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes:

**HOLA!**

**Yo aquí otra vez, después de 2 enfrentamientos con el encapuchado, merecemos una escena tierna ¿no?**

**Pues aquí esta!:**

Doji se llevo a los niños a Dark Nevula, incluyendo a Ryuga y Kyoya, temía que Ginga los perdiera….otra vez.

Los metió a bañar contra su voluntad, y:

En eso llegaron 2 niños arrastrando a Tetsuya, Doji al verlo les dijo:

-¿Por qué esta Tetsuya inconsciente? ¿Por qué están solos?-les pregunto Doji

-jeje, lo que paso esque – dijo Ryutaro un poco nervioso, pero lo interrumpió Reji

-me arte de que dijera cangrejo a cada rato, y agarre una roca y se la avente a la cabeza, y lo deje inconciente – dijo Reji, sin ningún remordimiento alguno.

-es...esta bien, métanse a banar, y despierten a Tetsuya para que los vigile mientras se bañan – les dijo Doji

Así lo hicieron, Tetsuya vigilo a Reji y Ryutaro, Doji a Dark y Tsubasa, Ginga a Ryuga y Kyoya, y Tobio a Dan y Reiki.

Para dormir los coloco en habitaciones con una litera, de 2 en 2, fue un caos.

Primero se estaban peleando por las camas, Dan y Reiki se ponían reacuerdo para las camas, Ryuga y Kyoya peleaban por la cama de arriba, Reji y Ryutaro solo dijeron 'yo arriba' 'yo abajo' y ya, Dark y Tsubasa se pusieron deacuerdo muy rápido.

El segundo problema fue para dormirlos , Dan y Reiki no se querían dormir , los cobijaban y se salían de la cama , pobre Tobio , porque ellos comenzaron a correr en la habitación , con el fin de molestar a Tobio , de repente los atraparon , fue Tobio que de la nada salto y los atrapo y les dijo:

-un francotirador nunca pierde de vista su objetivo- les dijo Tobio, los metió en sus camas y los durmió como en 15 minutos.

Tetsuya, no le iba también, pues no se querían dormir, y al final termino contándoles un cuento de cangrejos, estos se quedaron dormidos del aburrimiento.

Ginga, los trataba de dormir, pero se salían de la cama y saltaban en la cama o corrían para molestar a Ginga, este se fastidio los pesco, quien sabe como y los metió en la cama, les dijo:

-les cuento un cuento y se duermen – les dijo Ginga

-mm pensando que con eso te avergüenzas….esta bien- dijeron los 2

-mmmm, ya se, ¡la historia de pegasus y l-drago!- dijo Ginga y comenzó a contar su historia, a los 5 minutos vio que Ryuga y Kyoya se durmieron del aburrimiento, después de escuchar esa historia como mas de 5 veces.

Doji, tuvo suerte, no batallo mucho para dormirlos, ya que decían que estaban cansados, después de 2 encuentros en un DIA con el encapuchado, se durmieron, y Doji se fue, ya eran las 11:32 p.m.

A las 3:03 AM, Dark se despertó y se asomo a la cama de abajo **(N/A: se quedo con la de arriba XD)** vio que Tsubasa estaba despierto y le dijo:

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué no estas dormido? – le pregunto Dark

-esque….tengo un poquititito de miedo- dijo Tsubasa, un poco avergonzado

Para su sorpresa Dark se bajo de la cama y se subió en su cama y se acostó a su lado:

-¿Por qué lo haces?- le pregunto Tsubasa, extrañado

-porque somos la misma persona, pero en este momento te veo como mi hermano gemelo ¿raro verdad?- le dijo Dark

-la verdad, yo pienso lo mismo – le dijo Tsubasa

-y ese encapuchado, hacemos una promesa, mientras tengamos problemas con ese tipo, nos cuidaremos como hermanos ¿vale?- le dijo tiernamente Dark** (N/A: ¿Qué? Es malo pero de niño es súper tierno X3) **

-vale- le dijo Tsubasa

Después de eso los 2 se quedaron dormidos, sabiendo que son la misma persona, en ese momento se veían como hermanos.

Doji, Tobio, Ginga y Tetsuya, se fueron a dormir, Doji le permitió dormir hay, porque, la verdad muchas cosas en tan solo un DIA

Lo que no sabían es que el encapuchado tenía planeado para los demás días…

**Continuara!**

**¿Les gusto?**

**Si preguntan por que actualice 2 veces , es porque ayer tenia el de halloween , bueno tenia la mitad , pero mi hermano me quito la computadora y ya no pude actualizar , y les pido disculpas por no actualizar el sábado y el domingo , pero solo soy una simple humana , y merezco descanso no?**

**A y si tiene alguna idea, se aceptan mándeme un PM Mensage, si quieren, si no solo para pasar le rato XD.**

**Después de hacerlos reír, en los otros capítulos, creo que merecían un capitulo tierno ¿no? **

**A bueno las ****preguntas:**

**¿****El encapuchado atacara a Dark y Tsubasa otra vez, o atacara a otros niños?**

**¿Les parecen monos Tsubasa y Dark? R/A: a mi si X3**

**¿Me defenderán del loco que me sigue persiguiendo desde el capitulo 2 de halloween?**

**Autora: eso fue todo por hoy amigos! ….pero que (volteo y el loco me sigue persiguiendo, y salgo corriendo)**

**Autora: bueno dejen **_reviews_ **, sino me atrapara y ¿quien sabe que me ara? ¿Quien podrá salvarme? **

_**Tsubasa (el de halloween**__**):**_** Wuajajajaja, con que aquí estas! **

**Autora: HELP! SALVENME! ENTREN EL FINC NO SE PERO AYUDA! **

**Bye! **


	7. que dia!

**Beyblade metal ****fusión no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes.**

Eran las 7:40 AM, Ryutaro y Reji se comenzaron a levantar, no había ruido, eso significaba que no se había levantado casi nadie, o eso creía.

Kyoya y Ryuga estaban súper dormidos, parecía que no había poder humano capaz de despertarlo en ese momento.

Dan y Reiki, estaban igual de dormidos que Kyoya y Ryuga.

Dark y Tsubasa ya se habían despertado, pero no había movimiento, prefirieron quedarse acostados, les dio hambre y dijeron:

-hasta que hora se piensan levantar esos flojos-dijo Dark

-quien sabe, pero dejémoslos descansar, ayer sucedieron muchas cosas en un solo DIA –le dijo Tsubasa

-cierto, mejor vamos a ver si Reji y Ryutaro ya se levantaron, porque Kyoya, Ryuga, Dan, Reiki deben estar dormidos todavía- dijo Dark

-este bien- dijo Tsubasa, se levantaron, tendieron sus camas **(N/A: son tan tiernos!) **y fueron a ver si había signos de vida.

Doji y los demás estaban dormidos, no daban signos de despertar pronto.

Dark y Tsubasa, fueron a ver el cuarto de Reji y Ryutaro, vieron que si estaban despiertos y dijeron:

-¿podemos pasar?-dijeron al unísono.

-claro- les respondieron.

Estos 2 pasaron y les dijeron que se sentaran:

-los demás son flojos, no se quieren levantar –dijo Ryutaro

-cierto –dijo Reji

Pasaron un rato platicando , era obvio que los otros no se querían levantar , ya eran las 8:41 AM , y nada , todos zaguán dormidos , estos 4 pequeñitos se hartaron de esperar , y decidieron ir a levantar a los otros 4 ¿misión posible o imposible?.

Decidieron esto:

Ryutaro: Dan

Reji: Reiki

Tsubasa: Ryuga

Dark: Kyoya

Ryutaro, primero lo movió, no se despeloto, lo zarzadeo con mas fuerza, y nada, lo cacheteo de la desesperación y….nada, se, le acabo la paciencia y lo tiro de la cama.

-¿Por qué estoy en el piso? – pregunto Dan

-este….te chistes de la cama- dijo Ryutaro

Reji no batallo, llego y lo tiro de la cama, este se despertó asustado:

-¿Qué, como, cuando? – comenzó a preguntar un poco asustado

-te caíste de la cama ¿Qué ironía no?-le dijo Reji

Ryutaro y Dan, solo podían decir que tenían una gotita en la cabeza, ante como lo despertó.

Mientras con Dark y Tsubasa:

Dark, primero movió a Kyoya, no reacciono, lo cacheteo y nada, se le ocurrió una gran idea, fue por agua se la echo encima y este se despertó al instante:

-¡esta fría!- casi grito Kyoya

-no te despertabas – dijo sin ninguna pena Dark

Tsubasa, lo zarsadeo, este solo se movió, lo volvió a zarsadear, y nada, es mas Ryuga le dio una cachetada durmiendo, Tsubasa al recibir el golpe, se enojo y lo empujo para que se cayera, Ryuga se despertó y:

-que raro soñé que alguien me sarsadeaba, luego le di una cachetada, se enojo y me aventó ¿Qué raro sueno verdad?- dijo felizmente Ryuga

-he…he…si muy raro sueno – dijo un poco apenado Tsubasa.

Después de despertarlos , entro Doji alfil se habían despertado , ya eran las 9:10 AM , este les dijo que se cambiaran la pijama , los niños lo obedecieron , fueron alfil a desayunar , el DIA trascurría muy aburrido , bueno , se encontraron con Yuu y Kenta , y se pusieron a platicar , Doji los dejo con ellos , solo porque dejo con ellos a Tobio y Tetsuya porque Ginga no le tenia mucha confianza . Se fueron al parque a platicar, o a jugar también.

Lo que no sabían es lo que el encapuchado tenía para hoy….

Sobre ellos, estaba el encapuchado** (N/A: como que ya es tiempo que sepamos como se llama ¿no?)** sus objetivos principales eran Dark y Tsubasa, pero podría también intentar con otro niño o uno de los adolescentes, no, mejor no, ellos pondrían mas resistencia.

Este, se amarro a una rama, para cuando se lance agarre a cualquier niño, espero a que ellos pasaran por hay y…. Se lanzo, y sorprendentemente lo logro, pero agarro a 2 niños para su sorpresa eran…! Dark y Tsubasa!, este de la felicidad dijo:

-¡alfan lo logre!- exclamo el encapuchado

-¡suéltalos! – le gritaron Kyoya y Ryuga

-ni lo suenen – dicho esto desapareció

-¡NOOOOO! – gritaron

Mientras con el encapuchado:

Este se los llevo a una azotea, los amarro y comenzó a reír como un loco:

-WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –

-este ya me dio miedo – susurro Tsubasa

-a mi igual, parece un maniaco- susurro Dark

-muy bien, quien me dará su poder del libro primero – les dijo el encapuchado

-¡espera!- le dijo Tsubasa

-¿Qué?- le dijo el encapuchado

-dinos antes ¿Quién eres? ¿De que poder hablas? – le pregunto Tsubasa

-mmmm esta bien te responderé , me llamo Rex , y me interesa el poder que les dio el libro , cuando los convirtió en niños , lo que pasa es que , si obtengo el poder que les dio , podré hacer el hechizó de la juventud eterna Wuajajajajaja – dicho esto Rex , comenzó a reír otra vez , cuando de repente , alguien le aventó globos con agua , y después muchos mas , estaba empapado , y :

-déjalos en paz -dijeron 6 vocecitas

-otra vez ustedes – dijo Rex

-si….a el!- grito Ryuga

Y los niños se fueron encima de le, incluso lo tumbaron, mientras Kenta y Yuu desamarraban a Dark y Tsubasa.

Dejaron a Rex medio inconsciente, y se fueron a Dark Nevula.

**Continuara!**

**¿Les gusto?**

**Al rato**** actualizo, otra vez, no tuve clases ¡genial!**

**Preguntas:**

**¿Cuál será la próxima hazaña de Rex?**

**¿Esta algo raro el nombre del encapuchado verdad? R/A: jeje, no se ocurrían nombres **

**¿Por qué el de halloween me sigue persiguiendo?**

**Autora: aléjate, o si no llamare a **RinyLenKagamine99 o a i love Kyoya.

_**Tsubasa (el de halloween)**_**: llámalas, ahora encontré un amigo que me ayudara.**

**Autora: ¿Quién?**

**Tsubasa: he Reji, ven aquí, vamos a perseguir a la Autora.**

**Aparece Reji de la nada:**

**Reji: te dije que volvería Wuajajaja**

**Autora: (comienzo a correr por mi vida) NOOOOOOO YA TENIA SUFICIENTE CON UN LOCO AHORA SON 2 HELP!**

**Autora: bye, no olviden dejar** **reviews, y SALVENME….OTRA VEZ DE ESTOS 2 LOCOS.**

**BYE**


	8. nos duro poco la revelion

Beyblade metal fusión no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes, el único que me pertenece es Rex.

Hola!

Perdón por no actualizar, pero esque estuve un poquito ocupada, perdón por el corto capitulo, pero aquí esta:

Llegaron a Dark nevula, estaba comenzando a llover y a caer truenos, pero como quiera Yuu y Kenta se despidieron y se fueron.

Después de que se fueron, los niños se fueron a bañar, con la supervisión de Doji y los demás, después, le dijeron que se fueran a sus cuartos a jugar, conversar o dormir.

Kyoya y Ryuga, estaban jugando un juego de palabras, el cual se convirtió en una discusión, y tuvieron que se separados por Ginga, pero provoco su ira y lo aventaron y lo sacaron de la habitación:

-¡esto no puede seguir así .!-dijo Ryuga, como convidando una rebelión.

-¡tienes razón, deberían respetarnos también!-dijo Kyoya

-¡tenemos que hacer una rebelión!- dijo Ryuga, en una pose triunfadora

-¡si!- casi grito Kyoya

-pues que esperamos vamos con los demás, a decir lo de la rebelión – dijo Ryuga

-cierto-

-pero….por donde nos vamos? , no podemos ir por la puerta principal-dijo Ryuga

-Mmm, ¡ya se! , veámonos por el conducto de ventilación – sugirió Kyoya

-¡cierto!-dijo Ryuga

Se subieron a la litera, y en la cama de arriba, brincaron a la ventanita de ventilación, la abrieron, quien sabe como pero entraron a la ventilación, y fueron a buscar a los demás niños, para la rebelión.

Mientras con Dan y Reiki:

Jugaban a las atrapadas, e iba corriendo cuando, oyeron unos ruiditos en la ventilación.

-¿Qué...que se olle?- pregunto temeroso Reiki

-no te preocupes, yo te protegeré- dijo Dan, poniéndose enfrente de su hermano.

Cuando, se abrí la ventilación y saltaron 2 niños.

-puff, nos asustaron – suspiro Reiki

-es cierto, malvados- dijo Dan

-lo sentimos – dijo Kyoya

-oigan lo que queríamos decirles es que...- dijo Ryuga

-¡ay que revelarnos!- exclamaron Kyoya y Ryuga al unísono

-¡siiii!- exclamaron Dan y Reiki

-pues que esperamos vamos por los demás- dijeron los 4 al unísono

Otra vez hicieron lo mismo que la vez pasada…

Mientras, con Reji y Ryutaro:

Estaban casi dormidos, cuando se oyeron voces en el conducto de ventilación.

-de seguro nos quieren asustar – dijo Reji-espera- dicho esto agarro un lápiz con punta y espero a que bajaron

Se abrió la ventilación y bajaron 4 niños, pero Reji apunto de encajarles un lápiz, Ryutaro lo sostuvo de la mano en la que tenia el lápiz.

-no nos intentes, matar solo te queríamos decir que…-dijeron los 4 al unísono

-¡ay que revelarnos!-dijeron los 4, en pose triunfal.

-enserio- dijeron Ryutaro y Reji

-si- dijeron los 4, con una mirada amenazante

-esta bien- dijeron los 2, con una gotita en la cabeza

-pues veámonos- dijeron los 4

Y ahora 6 niños se subían en la ventilación, yendo por los últimos 2 niños.

Estos 2 estaban dormidos en el suelo, pues quien sabe que estaban haciendo** (N/A: no piensen mal, he, son niños inocentes, n/n)**

Al llegar, los 6 niños, los vieron y los despertaron, estos no se querían levantar y dolieron a dormir.

No tuvieron remedio y los cargaron, esta vez salieron por la puerta, y justamente, estaba pasando Doji,

-¿Por qué están afuera? ¿Y porque están cargando a Dark y Tsubasa?- les pregunto Doji

-¡rebelión!-exclamaron

-¿Qué?- dijo Doji

-váyanse a dormir- les dijo Doji

-¡no!- dijeron

-entonces….tomen- dijo Doji, sacando leche y galletitas, de quien sabe donde.

-¿nani?- dijeron al unísono **(N/A: nani significa que en japonés)**

No se resistieron y los 8 niños agarraron una galleta y un poco de leche, después de comerlas:

-tengo sueno – dijeron al unísonos los 8 niños

Cayeron dormidos al suelo, y Doji el cargo y los puso en la habitación que les corresponde

**CONTINUARA!**

**¿Les gusto?**

**Jeje,**** les puse eso, de no vallan a pensar mal he, son tan tiernos, ^-^ **

**Lo siento por no actualizar, pero ya saben, estuve un poco ocupada.**

**Preguntas:**

**¿Rex que ara en el siguiente capitulo?**

**¿Los niños son tan tiernos, verdad?**

**Bueno eso fue todo, saben hoy es el día de la paz en mi país, y me puse a reflexionar sobre la vida, miren les dejare mis pensamientos:**

**La vida humana es tan rápida como un parpadeo , en ese parpadeo , reímos , sufrimos , lloramos , reímos ,amamos , odiamos y somos felices , pero al final todos caemos en el sueno eterno llamado muerte .**

**Para los que aterrorizan mi país:**

**Para ustedes, según ustedes la vida humana es un desperdicio, pero díganme, el polvo de estrellas, son fragmentos del universo, al igual que nosotros, y díganme ¿acaso en un desperdicio?**

**Según la iglesia católica y cristiana (sin ofender religión):**

**Al morir vamos al cielo o al infierno, pero también puede que no vallamos a ningún lado, ya que al morir dejamos de existir, desaparecemos, como el polvo de estrellas, pero dejamos muchos recuerdos en la vida en el cual nos recordaran, tal y como fuimos.**

**BYE! **

**Asta la próxima actualización, espero no hacerlos llorar o derramar lagrimas con mis palabras, ya que cuando lo ley, a mi me saco unas lagrimas de reflexión.**


	9. el resfriado de Tsubasa

**Beyblade metal ****fusión no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes, solo Rex me pertenece.**

Eran las 7:30 AM.

Ryuga y Kyoya estaban dormidos, hasta que Kyoya se cayó de la cama, por moverse mucho, al oírse el golpazo se despertó Ryuga, y se levanto a ver que había pasado. Al ver que Kyoya se había caído en vez de ayudarlo, se puso a reír como loco.

-JAJAJAJAJA- se reía Ryuga, mienta Kyoya se levantaba.

-deja de reírte si me dolió-le dijo Kyoya un poco enejado

-jaja, esque fue tan divertido-dijo Ryuga, quitándose una lagrimita del ojo.

-grrrrrr-

-esta bien, son de paz, son de paz- dijo Ryuga, viendo que Kyoya se estaba enojando

-mejor vamos a cambiarnos, y vamos a despertar a Tsubasa y Dark para vengarnos- dijo Kyoya con una sonrisa maliciosa

-tienes toda la razón-

-pues que esperamos, ¡vamos!- exclamo Kyoya

Mientras con Dark y Tsubasa:

Estos 2 niños ya estaban despiertos, pero les daba weba levantarse, eran las 7:45 AM, e oyeron unos ruidos en la ven ventilación y vieron a 2 niños bajar de hay, se hicieron los dormidos.

-vamos a tumbarlos de la cama- susurraron al unísono.

Pero cuando estaban a punto de tocarlos….

-vienen a molestar tan temprano- dijeron Dark y Tsubasa

Ryuga y Kyoya se quedaron estáticos.

-grrrrr malvados-

-jeje, admítanlo fue gracioso – dijeron Ryuga y Kyoya

-como digan-dijeron al unísono los otros 2

-buenos cámbiense para ir por los demás y desayunar-

-este bien-

-me duele la cabeza- menciono Tsubasa

-¿enserio?-dijeron los 3

-si, pero no pasa nada-

-esta bien-dijeron los 3

8:09 AM

Ya habían ido por los otros niños, fueron a despertar a Doji, almorzaron, fueron a caminar, porque Doji insistía en que hicieran ejercicio, en eso se encontraron con Yuu y Kenta

Iban así:

1: Kyoya y Ryuga iban empatados

2: Dan y Reiki

3: Ryutaro

4: Reji

5: Dark y Tsubasa

6: Kenta y Yuu (les daba weba correr)

Doji, Ginga, Tobio y Tetsuya solo los vigilaban de lejos.

Kyoya y Ruga era una carrera muy competitiva, un poco con trampas, pero iban igual.

Dan y Reiki también iban igual, ellos si iban justamente.

Ryutaro le dio un codazo a Reji, por eso le había ganado

Reji, le pisaba los talones a Ryutaro

Dark, podía ir mucho mas rápido, incluso ganarle a Ryuga y Kyoya, pero prefirió esperar a Tsubasa, que parecía que respiraba con dificultad, pero insistía en seguir corriendo.

Ya habían dado como 3 vueltas, y llegaron a la meta así:

1: Kyoya y Ryuga

2: Ryutaro y Reji (rebasaron a Dan y Reiki, y Reji alcanzo a Ryutaro)

3: Dan y Reiki

4: Dark y Tsubasa (Dark decidió no ir mas rápido)

5: Kenta y Yuu

Al llegar a la meta, todos parecían cansados.

-bueno ya hicieron ejercicio, vamos a la guarida para que coman un refrigerio – les dijo Doji

-Doji, creo que no podría ni siquiera mirar la comida- dijo Tsubasa un poco asqueado

-Tsubasa ¿te sientes bien?- le pregunto Tobio, viendo que se veía muy rojo

-si, estoy bien, aunque me duele la cabeza y me siento mareado- le respondió Tsubasa** (N/A: y a eso le dice que esta bien)**

-Tsubasa, no te ves nada bien- le dijo Dark

-tienes razón, me siento mal-dicho esto Tsubasa, se desmayo, por suerte lo atrapo Dark, que estaba atrás de el.

11:44 AM

Un doctor iba saliendo de la habitación de Dark y Tsubasa. Doji estaba afuera y el doctor fu a hablar con el:

-el niño parece que le dio un resfriado un poco agresivo – le dijo el doctor anotándole la medicina –reposo hoy y mañana – le dijo el doctor , se despidió y se fue.

-que problemas me dan estos niños –dijo Doji para si

Entro, y enseguida entro Dark, que quien sabe de donde salio.

Dark se sentó a su lado. Tsubasa estaba despertando.

-hay mi cabeza- se quejo Tsubasa, luego sintió un golpecito en el hombro

-¡tonto! ¡Porque me asustaste así!-exclamo Dark, dándole otro golpe en el hombro

-perdón, pero me si me dolió- dijo Tsubasa, sobandose el hombro

-¡te lo mereces por tonto! ¡Porque no me dijiste que te sentía mal desde un principio!- le seguía reclamando Dark

-ya te dije que lo sentía- le dijo Tsubasa

En eso entraron los demás niños, Ryuga y Kyoya impidieron que Dark volviera a golpear a Tsubasa.

-ya déjalo, se siente mal- le dijo Reji

-perdónenme – les dijo Tsubasa, con una mirada súper tierna.

-esta bien te perdono- dijo Dark, un poco enojado aun.

-también te perdonamos-dijeron los demás.

-bueno, te tiene que quedar en cama hoy y mañana – le dijo Doji

-¡que aburrido!-dijo Tsubasa, haciendo puchero.

-yo me quedo contigo, no valla a aparecer otra vez Rex, y quiera hacerte algo- le dijo Dark

-yo también- dijeron al unísono los otros 6

-porque estamos juntos hasta volver a la normalidad- dijo Kyoya

-si porque ALGUIEN nos metió en esto – dijo Ryuga viendo a Doji, este fingió despintándose.

Todos los niños sonrieron tiernamente….

**CONTINUARA!**

**Perdón**** por no actualizar, lo que paso el jueves, estaba dispuesta a hacer la tarea a las 4:00 PM, pero jeje, me quede dormida y me desperté a las 6:00 PM y dije ¡no e echo la tarea! , y cuando la acabe ¡ya no alcanzo a actualizar! T^T**

**El viernes, llegue tarde, y ayer tuve una fiesta, voy a comenzar a contestar comentarios, axial que si quieren preguntarme algo, alguna duda, con gusto les respondo.**

**PREGUNTAS:**

**¿Tsubasa mejorara pronto?**

**¿Rex se aprovechara del resfriado de Tsubasa?**

**¿Cómo se defenderán los niños?**

**Ahora responderé a alguien que casi siempre comenta mis fics… (adoro a est chic)**

RinyLenKagamine99 ** : si tratara de robarse a Dark y Tsubasa…otra vez, me descubrieron, si soy mexicana, a no, decía en mi perfil que era mexicana () **

**Tus reviews me dan muchas ganas de actualizar! Gracias por dejar Reviews!**

**Bye, hasta la próxima actualización!**


	10. ¿La hermana de Rex?

**Konichiwa!**

**Dark: hasta que te dignas a parecer –molesto-**

**Kzy: culpa a la escuela **

**Dark: hay si como no, pero todo el día conectada en facebook**

**Kzy: no me descubras**

**Dark: algún día, me apoderare de este fic, ya lo veras WUAJAJA –risa maniático-**

**Kzy: **

**Dark: me voy, estas advertida –desaparece-**

**Kzy: etto….bueno, con el fic ^^U**

- ¡tu empezases! exclama Ryutaro

-claro que no, fuiste tu-le respondió Reiji

-mejor se callan si aprecian sus vidas –los amenazo Dark, este estaba intentando dormir

-…- prefirieron quedarse callados

-ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZ- ya se durmió Dark

-esta en su mejor juicio cuando duerme- menciona Ryuga

-ZZZZZzzzzz…matare…..a…..Ryuga…ZZZZZZZZzzzzz-dice Dark entre sueños.

-no me le vuelvo a acercar- dice Ryuga retrocedido un poco

-pues que esperabas, es como mi sombra- le dice Tsubasa a Ryuga

-tienes toda la razón-

-hey Dark, tienes que hacer algo- le dice Tsubasa a Dark y le avienta un zapato que saco de quien sabe donde.

-auch-Dark se queja de dolor, pues le dio en la cabeza- ¿que quieres? –pero el bien lindo, ¿no?-

-no se, ve por algo, yo que se-le dice Tsubasa

-esta bien, y no me habientes zapatos, si duele-le responde Dark, y se va hacia la puerta.

-JAJAJAJA-estallan en risa Ryutaro y Reiji cuando salio Dark de la habitación.

-¿porque se ríen?-les pregunta Tsubasa

-porque le aventaste un zapato-le responde Ryutaro, aguantándose la risa

-aaaa ok, por eso, bueno, era para que se despertara-les responde Tsubasa muy inocentemente.

-ya volví-dice Dark al entrar por la puerta, con una charola en la mano, la cual traía galletas.

-…-los 2 que se estaban riendo, se quedaron callados.

-gracias-le agradece Tsubasa

-la dejare en la mesa, así que agarren-les dice Dark, y como lo dijo, dejo la charola en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama de Tsubasa.

-¡hola niños!-les dice una voz muy familiar, la cual venia de la ventana

-esa voz es la de Rex-menciona Kyoya.

-acertases Kyoya, y como, ya saben a que vine-les dice Rex

-HAORA OPERACIÓN DE RESGUARDE-grita Ryuga, saca un silbato de quien sabe donde y lo sopla

-AVIENTENLE TODO LO QUE SEA –grita Kyoya, y en seguida, saca muchas almohadas y se las arroja a Rex.

-¿otra vez tu? No te cansas –le dice Dark y saca piedras de sabrá Dios donde, y se las arroja a Rex.

-morirás-le dice Ryutaro y Reiji a Rex, y sacan unas toallas calientes y se las arrojan a la cara a Rex

-HAAAAA-grita Rex y se cae de la ventana.

-MISION CUMPLIDA-gritan todos los niños.

…..**Hasta aquí le cortamos…**

**Kzy: ¿nani? Pero todavía falta más**

**Dark: te dije que volvería**

**Kzy: ya déjate de juegos y…no…..no…NO ALEJATE**

**Dark: wuajajajaja**

…**..30 Minutos después…**

**Dark: bueno, la mala escritora ahora esta presa ^^, y yo escribiré el fic! ^^**

**Pasa un avioncito volando y se atora el cabello de Dark**

**Dark: ¿y esto? –abre el avión**

**Nota: ¡NUNCA TE SALDRAS CON LA TULLA PEQUEÑO DEMONIO!**

**¡Te disfrazases por tu ternura infantil para que bajara la guardia!**

**Saldré de aquí antes de que me cubras con chocolate y me habientes a hámsters hambrientos**

**Dark: si, si como no, bueno ahora con el fic! ^^**

En eso, llega una chica pelinegra, que esta también en la ventana.

-hola niños-les dice la chica

-hola-le dice Tsubasa

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunta Dark

-me llamo Aiko-les responde la chica, revelando su nombre

-¿Qué quieres?-le vuelve a pregunta Dark

-pues, lo mismo que mi hermano-les responde y entra por la ventana, toma a Tsubasa y a Dark del bazo y salta por la ventana, con todo y ellos.

-NO-grita Ryuga

-TENEMOS QUE AVISARLE A DOJI!-exclama Ryutaro

-¿PUES QUE ESPERAMOS? ¡VAMOS!-les dice Kyoya, gritando, un poco alterados.

Y todos los demás mini bleyders se van a busca a Doji

***-*-*-*Mientras con Dark y Tsubasa*-*-*-***

Estos fueron secuestrados por Aiko, están parece que en el techo de un edificio

-¿que quieres de nosotros?-le pregunta Tsubasa

-en unos momentos lo sabrás-le responde Aiko –REX –le grita a su hermano

-ya vine-le responde Rex, apareciendo de la nada- bueno, vamos a ver que hacemos con ellos-

-bueno-le dice Aiko y saca un libro parecido al de Rex.

-tengo un mal presentimiento-susurra Dark

**¡CONTINUARA!**

**Dark: bueno, hasta la próxima, pero como parece que tengo que dejarles preguntas, aquí tan:**

**¿Quién será esa Aiko?**

**¿Qué les aran a Tsubasa y Dark?**

**¿Merecen Aiko y Rex ser masacrados por ustedes? **

**Dark: en mi opinión si ^^**

**¿Qué aran los niños?**

**Dark: bueno, eso es todo por hoy ^^, pueden dejar en los Reviews: comentarios, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, etc.**

**A y los tomatazos para la Autora ^^**

**Bye! ^^**


	11. Desamparados bajo la lluvia

**Disclaimer:**** Beyblade no me pertenece, solo me pertenece la trama del fic y los OC que son Rex y Aiko.**

**Momento de inspiración, momento de aprovecharlo XD.**

**Disfruten la lectura: 3**

***-*-*-*En la calle*-*-*-***

Vemos a, quien sabe cuántos niños corriendo, siendo perseguidos por Doji, Ginga, Tetsuya y Tobio, pero los niños corriendo mas rápido y los dejaron atrás.

-¿a dónde creen que los llevaron?-pregunta Kyoya a los demás mientras corrían a toda velocidad.

-no tengo idea-dice Ryuga.

Todos se paran de golpe.

-¡Entonces porque rayos estamos corriendo!-exclaman los niños, tanta energía gastada en vano.

En eso se les acercan Doji, Ginga, Tetsuya y Tobio.

-al fin se detuvieron-comenta Doji.

-¡maldita sea!-exclama Ryuga.

-pero no nos distraeremos de nuestro deber de encontrarlos y rescatarlos hasta que…...-dicen los niños pero pasa un camino de helado y se para en frente de ellos.

-¿Quieren helados niños?-les pregunta el señor que conducía muy alegremente.

-¡claro!-gritan los niños y se acercan a comprar un helado.** (N/A: ya me ha pasado eso XD)**

***-*-*-*Mientras con los secuestradores cof cof digo Aiko y Rex*-*-*-***

-¡si no me sueltan, los mandare a la guillotina!-les dice Dark casi gritando.

-ja, como digas niño-le dice Rex mientras los vigilaba.

-¡espera a que me suelte y te matare! ¡Ve haciendo tus plegarias!-le grita Dark.

-cállate-le dice Rex y abofetea a Dark.

-sirviente déjalo en paz-le dice Aiko a Rex, un momento, ¿su sirviente?

-está bien-le contesta Rex y se pone a volver a vigilar.

-Dark ¿Estas bien?-le pregunta Tsubasa a Dark.

-''cuando me suelte lo voy a herir de gravedad ''si –le contesta Dark mientras piensa en cómo matar a Rex, que lindo.

Dark quien sabe cómo le hace pero se logra soltar.

-ahora si Rex, te llego la hora-le dice Dark a Rex y saca una katana de la nada.

-niño, mejor baja eso, que yo si se manejar una espada-le dice Rex a Dark mientras saca una espada de filo blanco.

-¿Crees que yo no sé usar una katana?-le pregunta Dark a Rex y se prepara para atacar.

**Dark vs Rex. ''¿Quien ganara?'' *toca una campana* Primera ronda.**

Estos 2 comienzan a pelear, una gran pelea en realidad, parece que Rex va ganando, pero no, Dark cae al suelo y Rex pone su espada cercas de su cuello.

***toca otra vez la campana* Segunda Ronda.**

Dark se las arregla para tirar al suelo a Rex y se levanta rápidamente, y pone su katana cercas del cuello de Rex.

***toca por tercera vez la campana* Tercera Ronda. La Final.**

Rex y Dark chocan katanas con rapidez, cuando dé repente la katana de Rex sale volando, y Dark toma del brazo a Rex y lo arroja por las escaleras.

**¡El Ganador es Dark!**

**Un momento, ¿Qué le paso a Rex?**

A, ya se, se murió al caer, fin.

-que dolor-se queda Rex semi desmayado.

Rayos, vivió.

**Un momento, ¿Y Tsubasa?**

Ya se soltó y ni se dieron cuenta.

-corre Dark ¡CORRE!-le grita Tsubasa y sale corriendo en rumbo a la escalera y baja rápidamente. Dark lo volteo a ver y lo sigue, Aiko los intenta atrapar pero se cae y puff, se fueron, directo haci a la libertad.

***-*-*-*Mientras con los niños que comen helado*-*-*-***

A estos niños se les olvido completamente que sus 2 amigos fueron secuestrados, compraron vario helados y se fueron al parque, bien monos, seguidos por los mayores ya cansados por seguirlos.

-había algo importante antes de comparar helado ¿no?-les comenta Reiji comiendo su helado, casi seguro de que se les había olvidado algo.

-no, no debe ser nada importantes-le contestan Dan y Reiki muy seguros de sus palabras, hay que mencionar que ellos también están comiendo helado.

-ok, es que tenía el presentimiento de que se me olvidaba algo-les dice Reiji muy calmado.

***-*-*-*Mientras con los fugitivos*-*-*-***

Tsubasa y Dark corrían sin frenarse, algo asustados, ya que si los alcanzaban los iban a volver a capturar, con tal corrieron como 1 kilometro y se paran más que cansados, respirando agitadamente, comienzan a mirar a su alrededor y se dan cuenta que no reconocen nada, estaban perdidos y para colmo comienza a llover.

-lo que faltaba-dice Dark muy negativamente.

-esto sí es mala suerte-comenta Tsubasa ya comenzando a empaparse.

-como que mejor buscamos un lugar para refugiarnos ¿no?-le dice Dark a Tsubasa mirando a su alrededor, vigilando a ver si Rex o Aiko no los habían seguido, para su suerte parcia que no.

Los niños desaparandos, comienzan a oír gruñir sus estómagos, tenían hambre y no sabían dónde estaban y no reconocían nada, las personas ni caso les ponían, pasaban una que otra persona a su lado y ni les miraban, se ponen a caminar en busca de algún refugio. Ya comenzó a llover muy fuerte y los deja empapados a los 2, pasa un camión al lado de ellos, había un charco y al pasar el camión los empapa más de lo que estaban. Estos comienzan a llorar maldiciendo su suerte.

-no lloremos, mejor seguimos caminando, ignoremos el cansancio y el hambre y quizás encontremos a alguien que no ayude-le dice Dark a Tsubasa limpiándose las lagrimas de la cara.

-está bien-le responde Tsubasa a Dark y trata de no llorar.

Estos niños desamparados caminan bajo la lluvia, todos empapados, con hambre y sin que nadie los ayude, se quejaban del cansancio, pedían ayuda a la gente y los ignoraban, hasta en una Tsubasa tuvo que sujetar a Dark para que no matara a un joven que les dijo algo que los ofendió.

-bueno, ya caminamos ms de 10 metros y nada-comenta Dark negativamente y estornuda, ya se resfrió.

-salud, y no hay que ser tan negativos, quizás alguien se apiade de nosotros-le dice Tsubasa a Dark y también estornuda, si estaba enfermo ya se enfermo mas.

Los niños se paran ya que escucharon a un gato, voltean a ver con sus inocentes ojos al gato. Y si hallaron al gato, era pequeño y parecía que su madre lo había abandonado, los niños lo sacan de la caja donde por cierto estaba metido, lo miran con curiosidad.

-¿Y si nos llevamos al gato?-comenta Tsubasa y mete al ato en la caja y carga a dicha caja con todo y gato adentro, este solo los miraba, pero no se iba, parece que le agradaron.

-no me gustan los gatos, pero si quieres llévatelo-le dice Dark a Tsubasa, este ya se había puesto a caminar, Dark lo sigue y camina al lado de él, aun mas empapados, tenían mucho frio y ahora tienen también sueño.

Cada que caminaban mas , amas se perdían , y la gente no los ayudaba , con tal , siguen caminado , con frio, hambre, sueño y sus esperanzas se acaban , estaban frustrados , y casi llorando , nadie los reconocía y nadie los ayudaría , cuando , se le ocurre algo , miran a un edificio y sonríen , estaban en frente de la WBBA , se les ocurre algo , deciden entrar , pero el problema es ahora , que los dejen entrar , tratan de entrar pero los corren y siguen bajo la lluvia.

***-*-*-*Mientras con los niños olvidadizos*-*-*-***

Estos vieron que comenzó a llover, prefirieron irse a Dark Nébula por la lluvia mientras sus 2 amigos están solos y están empapados, no se les acordó.

Los mayores no sabían porque salieron corriendo, no les dijeron, solo llegaron gritando ¡Acompáñenos! Y por los siguieron.

**Continuara….**

**¿Les gusto? Si es haci que bien ^^ si preguntan por qué no actualizo, culpen a la escuela ¬¬ .Por cierto, ¿Ya oyeron lo de la ley S.O.P.A? yo sí y me enoje mucho, y en el día solo hablamos de eso en la escuela XD, ¡malvados! ¡Digan no a la S.O.P.A! (si quieren) si dolió con lo que eliminaron Megaupload.**

**Pero bueno ^^, si quieren dejar Reviews, en ellos pueden dejar: Comentarios, Amenazas de muerte, algo para que mejore, ideas para el fic, preguntas etc.**

** A, las preguntas: **

**¿Qué harán Tsubasa y Dark? **

**¿Quién les da posada en su casa? Yo si les doy posada: 3 **

**¿Se acordaran los niños de sus 2 amigos?**

** ¿Ryo reconocerá a Tsubasa?**

** ¿Lograran Tsubasa y Dark llegar a Dark Nébula sin que los secuestren y capturen? **

**¿Quién quiere matar a Rex y a Aiko? Yo si ¬¬, pero vieron, ¡Dark le gano a Rex! **

**¿A Dark le dará un ataque sádico y matara a sus amigos por olvidarlos cuando más los necesitaban?**

** Muchas preguntas XD **

**Sayonara!**


	12. Dulce hogar

**Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece, solo me pertenece la trama del fic. Solo me pertenece Aiko y Rex.**

**Disclaimer 2: No me pertenece Aleu, le pertenece a una amiga, yo solo la tomo prestada bajo su autorización. **

**En la noche, momento de inspiración….**

***-*-*-*Mientras con los niños olvidados*-*-*-***

Estos 2 intentaban entrar en la WBBA, pero 2 sujetos que eran los guardias de seguridad no los dejaban pasar, Tsubasa les decía que él era un agente, obviamente no le creyeron, sin más se fueron caminando sin rumbo fijo y seguía lloviendo, ahora más fuerte que antes, ya estaban temblando de frui y les salían lagrimas de los ojos de la frustración.

-malditos , nos dejan abandonados en medio de una tormenta , sin saber a dónde ir , después nuestra única esperanza se nos va , no tenemos escapatoria-menciona Dark y por cierto llorando de frustración.

- sí, que malos son-dice Tsubasa y estaba igual que su sombrita.

Estos 2 siguen caminando, Se disponen a cruzar avenida, calles, sin rumbo fijo, ya que pedían indicaciones y nadie les respondía, prácticamente los ignoraban como antes lo había dicho, después van cruzando la avenida tranquilamente hasta que:…..

-¡Tsubasa cuidado!-le grita Dark a Tsubasa, que venía un carro directo a él y sin intenciones de frenarse, este se congela y no sabe qué hacer, solo iba a sentir el impacto, con un gatito en brazos.

Y ¡Cash!

Se oye un golpazo y que el carro frena de golpe, para después emprender la huida sin importarle si dejo a alguien herido, para suerte de Tsubasa, Dark se lanzo contra el gatito y el, haci salvándolo de que lo atropellaran, estos estaban pálidos, estuvieron a punto de que los atropellaran, de morir quizás, hasta que una niña de cabello negro se les acerca.

-¿Están bien? Como se les ocurre, por cierto, me llamo Aleu, les voy a ayudar porque parece que…-la niña llamada Aleu les estaba hablando hasta que.

-¿Trabajas para Aiko y Rex verdad? ¡Pues no nos engañas! ¡Sálvese quien pueda!-gritan los niños aterrorizados y salen corriendo, dejando a la joven boca abierta.

Estos 2 corrían demasiado rápido, bajo la lluvia, les valía en ese momento, hasta que adivinen ¿Se perdieron más que antes? La respuesta es….si , al correr sin sentido alguno, se perdieron mas, ahora ¿Qué iban a hacer? Quién sabe, pero ahora están peor que antes, rechazaron una ayuda de una joven que enserio es quería ayudar, pero se lo toaron mal y pues huyeron, exhaustos y aun Tsubasa trae cargando el gatito, se ponen a llorar del susto y después suspiran aliviados, según ellos se salvaron de ser secuestrados otra vez.

-nos salvamos-le dice Dark a Tsubasa, y mira a su alrededor, y ve que la joven de antes los está siguiendo.

-¡No se muevan! ¡Solo los quiero ayudar!-les grita Aleu a los 2 niños, estos obviamente se ponen a correr, pero se resbalan con el piso tan resbaloso por el agua y se cae de espaldas, que al parecer se golpean muy fuerte.

-por eso les dije que no corrieran-les dice Aleu y llega con ellos, después los levanta del suelo, y estos comienzan a correr ''por su vida''.

-no otra vez-dice Aleu y los trata de seguir, pero el agua se lo impide un poco.

Estos corren y corren demasiado, hasta que se paran en seco y miran que llegaron a Dark Nébula, sonríen y después entran un poco exhaustos. Aleu los perdió de vista como a la 3° cuadra.

Los 2 niños , exhaustos , a punto de colapsar del cansancio y de el hambre , entran como si nada , ignoran a Merci , pasan , se van directo con Doji , guardias los intentaron detener , les vario queso , por no decir otra palabra , y al fin llegan ,pero antes con sus últimas energías tocan la puerta.

-¿Quién?-pregunta Doji jugando con un cactus, pero no le responden, solo pasan los 2 niños que al verlos se sorprendió por su apariencia, su ropa estaba toda mojada, chorreando agua, rasgada, sucia, mas sus caras mostraban enojo, frustración, cansancio, sueño y hambre.

-Do…ji…están….muertos-le dicen los niños a Doji y después caen al suelo desmayados, Doji se espanta al ver que caían al suelo.

***-*-*-*2 horas después*-*-*-***

Los niños despiertan , estaban recostados en una misma cama, con una manta cobijándolos , tienen unas toallas pequeñas en la frente que estaban húmedas , miran un poco su alrededor lentamente, ven que están en su habitación , su cálida habitación , y que estaba en gatito que traían cargado en brazos , estaba seco y estaba dormido en una cama para gatos , estos sonríen , después de tanto esfuerzo por llega , lo habían logrado , se vuelven a acomodar en las mantas y sin necesidad de pararse se abrazan y se quedan dormidos.

En la puerta se podía ver a Doji , sonriendo con satisfacción , e iba a regañar a los niños por su gran olvido , mientras los otros se recuperan , se va a hablar con ellos , y estaba cuidando de que no volviera a pasar lo mismo que paso ese día , estuvieron a punto de morir y ni siquiera les dijeron .Cuando llega con ellos , se pone a regañarlos , por cómo pudieron no decirle que Aiko y Rex los habían secuestrado , y después estos huyeron , al hacer el se perdieron, una joven fue a hablar con él , era la misma de antes , explicándole todo , esta quiso ayudar a esos niños a volver a ser ''normales''.

Mientras con los niños peli platas, estos se despertaron y se pusieron a comer galletitas que les habían dejado en la mesita de noche estaba al lado de su cama, un momento ¿su cama? Creo que ya van a dormir juntos en vez por separados. Estaban a un débiles, pos si, corrieron más de 1 kilometro de distancia, más que casi los atropellan, que se bañaron de lluvia de una tormenta, ¿Quién no iba a estar exhausto después de eso?

-matare a esos niños-menciona Dark mientras come galletitas.

-o seas malo, solo nos olvidaron, dejaron que casi nos atropellaran, que nos secuestraran, que nos mojáramos que…..si tienes razón en matarlos-dice Tsubasa al pensar en todo lo que había dicho.

**Continuara…**

**¿Les gusto?**

**A la otra no actualizo si no me dejan al menos un Reviews he ¬¬….**

**Pero bueno, si quieren pueden dejar Reviews, comentarios, preguntas, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos, lechugados, pero cebollasos no porque esos duelen mucho. **


	13. Dulce Venganza y ¿Niñeras?

**Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece, solo me pertenece la trama del fic. Solo me pertenece Aiko y Rex.**

**Disclaimer 2: No me pertenece Aleu, le pertenece a una amiga, yo solo la tomo prestada bajo su autorizació me pertenece Yumeiko , ni Haruhi.**

**Konichiwa!**

**¿Como están?**

**Bueno , otro momento de inspiracion, momento de escribir XD.**

**Esta vez perdonen que tenga mala ortografía T.T no me deja abrir Word T.T y no puedo corregir la ortografía.**

***-*-*-*Mientras con los niños que moriran acecinados por un peliplata cof cof no dije nada*-*-*-***

-sigo pensando que se nos olvido algo-susurra Reiji.

-no se nos olvido nada-le dicen Dan y Reiki al unisono.

Reiji estaba jugango con un peluche que era un monito con cabellera plateada, y ojos rojo y otro igual solo que ojos dorado y...

-¡DARK Y TSUBASA!-grita Reiji al fin se acordo.

Los niños se quedaron en ''blanco'' al oir eso.

Y se escucha un portazo de la habitacion de donde estaban, voltean a ver y ven a su ''peor pesadilla'' o mas bien la furia de quien menos querian.

-Dark arrancales la cabeza-dice Tsubasa

-LOS MATARE A TODOS-les grita Dark , si , dense por muertos.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH DOJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡HELP!-gritan los niños tratando de ocultarce.

Pero demaciado tarde, Dark primero mando a volar a Dan y Reiki , para su suerte calleron en una cama y se hicieron los muertos para no sufrir agarra a Ryutaro y este sale volando a la pared , pero Dan y Reiki ponen muchas almuhadas y Ryutato no se pega tan fuerte , pero luego se hace el siguiente fue Reiji, a este le tuvo piedad y solo lo empujo contra la siguientes victimas , Kyoya y Ryuga , estos sabian que era su fin , los guardo para el final , se les acercaba a punto de golpearlos y...

-¡¿Que esta pasando aqui?-pregunta Ginga entrando en la habitacion.

El niño ''indefenso'' que agredia a los demas , voltea a ver a Ginga y su mirada decia que era le siguiete.

-no te tengo miedo-le dice ginga y se le acerca-no se que haces esto por tu inceguridad y...-

El niño lo agarra del baro y lo manda a volar ...¿Donde cayo? ¿A alquien le importa?...A si , callo en las escaleras.

Luego llegan Tobio y Tetsuya y miran al ''inocente'' niñito , los voltea a mirar.

-no te tenemos miedo-le dicen Tetsuya y Tobio , se le acercan al niño.

-ustedes tambien nos dejaron abandonados a neutra suerte-susurra Dark y...

Tetsuya solo se ve que sale volando y se esta ahogando con un contenedor de agua y a Tobio siendo arañado por un Tobio cae y el gato comienza a arañar a Ryuga y Kyoya.

**¡La venganza de Dark se cumplio!**

Los 2 niños peliplatas se van muy tranquilos a su cuarto , y su gato les niños estaban hay , aun con miedo , mientras ¿Que le paso a Ginga? ¿Murio? ¿Se desmayo? ¿Se noqueo? A mi no me importa...ta bueno , esta medio muerto, por el golpazo y por que luego callo de las escaleras , bueno ¿Quien lo trae metiendoce en donde no le llaman? bueno , mientras Tetsuya parece que se ahogo...fin , se murio, olvidenlo , sigue respirando o eso parece y Tobio , tuvo una pelea fuerte con el gato, porque estaba en el suelo , medio noqueado.

Un rato despues Doji llega y se van al hospital Ginga,Tetsuya y ...¿ahora quien iva a cuidar a los niños? Eso era lo que le preocupaba a Doji , este penso y penso hasta que...

-lo tengo-dice Doji y llama a Merci-llama a 3 niñeras , que cuiden a unos niños medios psicopatas-

-como diga maestro-le contesta Merci y va llamando a esas niñeras.

**Un rato despues llegan varias niñeras y ninguna quiere quedarce, al ver como son los niños , solo una chica llamada Haruhie habia aceptato , pero le faltaban 2 mas , no había esperanza hasta que...**

-perdona la demora!-dice una una chica con cabello azul marino hasta la mitad de la espada, ojo lila y piel clara.

-¿vienes por el trabajo? cuidaras a...-doji apunto de decir algo cuando la chica se le hacerca y le da la mano.

-Soy Yumeiko Encantada Doji de trabar con usted -le respondio la chica , que se llamaba Yumeiko.

-claro, soy Doji y...-dice Doji a punto de decir algo , entra un chico pelinaranja.

-¡quiero el trabajo! ¡estoy desesperado porfavor!-le suplica el chico pelinaranja.

-¿estas dispuesto a cuidar a unos niños locos?-le pregunta Doji a el chico.

-claro-le respode el chico.

-tienes el trabajo-le dice Doji y suspira aliviado.

-muchas gracias , me llamo Nile-le dice el peliraranja revelando su nombre.

-ok Haruhie -le llama Doji a una chica que estaba sentada en el sillon.

-¿si?-le dice Haruhie y se acerca.

-vallan a cuidarlos , denles de cenar , aucuestenlos temprano y que el niño llamado Dark no les mate hay ya esta con ellos una chica que se llama Aleu -les dice Doji y los conduce a la sala donde estan los niñ algo raro , bueno , no tan raro viniendo de el niño que Doji es dijo que el tuvieran algo de miedo, si , era Dark , estaba ahogando a Ryuga en un pastel, sera mejor no preguntar porque.

-bueno , alli los tiene adios-les dice Doji y se va.

-bueno , vamos a cuidarlos niños ^^-les dice Nile a los niños.

-como si me importara ¬¬-le dice Dark a Nile.

-malo -le dice Nile casi llorando por le comentario.

-¡que bonito niño!-dice Yumeiko y carga a Dark.-si que eres tierno , si lo eres , si que si-

-¡Bajame!-le dice Dark algo enfadado.

-no-le dice Yumeiko y le abraza con fuerza y despues se sienta en el suelo aun abrazado a el.

**Se preguntaran , que le paso a Ryuga, facil , lo lograron sacar del pastel antes de que se ahogara.**

Luego el rato pasa normal, por haci decirlo, ya que cada uno salia con sus ocurrencias, llego la hora de la cena y adivinen ¿quien inicia una guerra de comida? exacto Dark la inica , pero para defender a Tsubasa, despues de recoger toda la comida, estaban cansados , pero adivinen quienes llegan.

**Exacto , los indeseables.**

-hola angelitos , venimos por ustedes-le dicen Aiko a Dark y Tsubasa.

-Estamos en problemas-susurra Tsubasa.

**Continuara...**

¿**les gusto?**

**Después**** de quien sabe cuanto tiempo , actualizo! XD**

**Bueno , aqui tan las preguntas:**

**¿Las niñeras (y el niñero) lograran defender a los niños?**

**¿Dark matara a alguien?**

**¿El gato los defendera?**

**¿Dark se paso con su venganza?**

**¿Aiko y Rex sufriran la ira de ustedes?**

**¿Cuando pienso terminar este fic? R/A: algun dia muy lejano XD**

**Bueno , eso es todo por hoy ^^**

**Sayonara!**


	14. Me corrieron de casa

**Konichiwa!**

**¿Cómo están? ^^ **

**Me di cuenta que hace mucho que no actualizo, bueno, ataque de inspiración, aquí les va el capitulo ^^**

-Bacas, ¿Que quieren aquí?-les pregunta Ryuga enfadado viendo a Aiko y a Rex.

-Nada niño tonto-le dice Aiko y si, en efecto, Rex está a su lado.

-Bueno, acabemos con esto de una maldita vez-les dice Rex mientras saca algo y...

-¡Ya llegue!-le dice Dark entrando por la puerta, si, se salió cuando nadie lo vio, justo enfrente de la puerta estaban Aiko y Rex, como Dark abrió la puerta de portazo, los saco volando, ¡al infinito y mas allá!

-Eso...fue... ¡genial!-dice Yumeiko emocionada al ver eso.

-¿Que paso?-les pregunta Dark confundido.

-Nada ^^-le dice los demás casi riéndose.

*-*-*-*Pasa un rato y ahora vemos a Dark discutiendo con Doji -.-U*-*-*-*

-Déjame en paz Doji!-le casi grita Dark a Doji enfadado.

-¡No me da la gana y te callas!-le grita Doji a Dark.

-¡No me callo!-le grita Dark a Doji.

-¡Si no me vas a obedecer lárgate de aquí!-le grita Doji a Dark.

-Pues me largo!-le grita Dark , va a su cuarto agarra un palo de escoba, le quita con lo que barre y se queda solo con el palo, luego agarra una poquita de comida , claro está en una vasija , la pone encima de un pañuelo grande , luego agarra un cambio de ropa , dinero que le quito a Doji , algo mas y una fotografía de Tsubasa , y después amarra el pañuelo y pasa por en medio el palito (N/A: como si fuera un vagabundo ^^U) , luego se lleva a el gato y se va de allí.

*-*-*-*Mientras con Doji*-*-*-*

-¡¿COMO QUE CORRISTES A DARK?-le gritan todos los niños al unisonó y están más que enfadados.

-Es que, estaba muy enfadado-les dice Doji sudando frio.

-¡AHORA VAS A IR A BUSCARLO!-le gritan los niños a Doji, este manda rápido a las niñeras a buscarlo.

-Mas te vale encontrarlo-le dice Tsubasa a Doji y este más que enfadado.

-No te preocupes, regresara-le dice Doji y sonríe nerviosamente.

-Mas te vale ¬¬-le dice Ryuga a Doji.

*-*-*-*Mientras con Dark*-*-*-*

Dark se encontraba caminando solo por la calle, estaba totalmente solo, solo él y su gatito, hasta que pasa alguien y se detiene en frente del.

-Valla, valla, mira a quién tenemos aquí, es solo un niño, ¿Que traes hay?-le pregunta el joven, que por cierto era alguien llamado Dunamis.

-No te importa-le dice Dark y trata de seguir caminando, pero el chico lo agarra del brazo.

-Que si-le dice Dunamis a punto de asaltar a Dark cuando , este le da un patada en el vientre , después sale corriendo , hasta que se para en frente de un árbol , cuando alguien le lanza una pequeña piedrita.

-¿Quien lanzo eso?-pregunta Dark mirando hacia arriba.

-Valla valla, que tenemos aquí, un niño valiente ^^-le dice una joven pelirroja, un momento, no es idéntica a Reiji? O.O.

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunta Dark a la joven.

-¿Quién soy? Soy Yin Mizuchi ^^-le dice la joven, salta del árbol y cae de pie, justo en frente de Dark.

-Entonces, eres hermana de Reiji?-le pregunta Dark a Yin.

-Claro ^^-le dice Yin a Dark.

-¿Y que hacías en un árbol?-le pregunta Dark a Yin sonriendo.

-Observaba la luna ^^-le dice Yin a Dark. -¿Quieres verla con migo? ^^-

-Claro ^^-le dice Dark a Yin, mientras Yin lo carga y lo sube al árbol, luego se ponen a observar la luna.

-¿No tienes a donde ir verdad?-le pregunta Yin a Dark.

-No, me corrieron de mi casa-le dice Dark a Yin.

-Pero tienes el mundo de las sombras-le dice Yin a Dark.

-¿Como sabes que soy una sombra?-le pregunta Dark a Yin bastante sorprendido.

-Soy una hechicera, luego te cuento mi relación de vida con Aiko ^^-le dice Yin a Dark.

-¿Conoces a Aiko?-le pregunta Dark a Yin bastante sorprendido.

-Claro, técnicamente somos amigas ^^-le dice Yin a Dark feliz.

-Entiendo-le dice Dark y piensa.

-Bueno, ya que no tienes a donde ir, ¿te quieres quedar con migo? ^^-le pregunta Yin a Dark esperando que diga que sí.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?-le pregunta Dark a Yin.

-Te lo juro por lo más sagrado que tengo en el mundo, que no te estoy engañando-le dice Yina Dark sonriendo.

-Vale, confiare en ti-le dice Dark a Yin.

Yin baja del árbol y espera a Dark, luego los 2 se van a donde Yin vivía, y el gato los venía siguiendo, cuando llegan a dicha casa de Yin, los 2 se van a dormir.

Dark no sabía que lo estaban buscando, ya que Doji lo corrió creyó que ya nadie lo quería hay...

**Continuara...**

**¿Como me quedo el capitulo?**

**¿Les gusto?**

**Batalle para escribirlo jejejejeje**

**Bueno, aquí van las preguntas:**

**¿Dark volverá con los demás?**

**¿Yin es buena o mala?**

**¿Que sucederá con Dark?**

**¿Los niños mataran a Doji?**

**¿Aiko o Rex volverán?**

**Bueno , amenazas de muerte , tomatazos , flores , misiles , cuchillos ,reviews ,etc. son para mi ^^.**

**Sayonara!**


	15. ¿Nadie me necesita?

¡Konichiwa!

¡Arigato por todos sus Reviews!

Gracias amigos, me motivaron mucho a seguir este fanfic, que por cierto, ha sido el más largo que e echo ^^.

Pues, aquí va la actualización, falta todavía varios capítulos para el final =w=

*-*-*-*Mientras con Dark y Yin*-*-*-*

-¿Entonces te aburre todo lo normal no?-le pregunta Dark a Yin cuando estaban en la casa de Yin, sentados tranquilamente en el piso.

-Exacto, siendo yo extraña, no corro el riesgo d ser normal-le dice Yin a Dark, tomando creo que un té, mientras le enseñaba a Dark todo lo que sabía de la magia-¿entonces no quieres regresar?-

-No, en mi mundo no existe el color, más que el blanco y el negro, aquí hay muchos colores, en mi mundo no tengo emociones, aquí si tengo, en mi mundo, no tengo a nadie que se preocupe por mi-le dice Dark a Yin bebiendo un poco del té-¡Y quiero matar a Ryuga +_+ lo ahogare en un pastel!-dice Dark de la nada-

-Te ayudo ^^-le dice Yin a Dark, sádica tenía que ser.

-Vale, extraño a Tsubasa, y quiero arrojar a Kyoya del segundo piso-susurra Dark y se lo imagina, ¿Qué bonitos pensamientos tiene no?

-Algún día lo harás-le dice Yin a Dark riendo.

-Quizás ^^-le dice Dark y…..ya se quedo dormido -.-U.

Un momento ¿Y Yin? ha, ya vi, se quedo dormida sentada.

*-*-*-*Mientras con Doji*-*-*-*

Doji estaba siendo maltratado por los niños, estos estaban desatando su furia con él, gritándole baka, Reiji y Ryutaro sacaron un pastel y se lo embarraron en la cara, Kyoya y Ryuga hicieron bombas de agua, Dan y Reiki lo intentaron ahogar con unas gomitas, Tsubasa le arrojo un cactus a la cabeza, Yu y Kenta le arrojaban la comida que tenían en los bolsillos, ¿Y las niñeras? Tuvieron miedo de morir a manos de los niños furiosos y mejor no interfirieron.

-Baka ¬¬-le decía Tsubasa a Doji

La pregunta del siglo ¿Doji sigue vivo? Hummmmmm aun respira.

-Ni…niños cálmense-les dice Haruhi esperando no arrepentirse de haber hablado.

Los niños miran a Haruhi con ojos amenazantes diciéndole con la mirada: ''dices eso de nuevo y serás la siguiente''.

-''mejor me callo''-piensa Haruhi.

*-*-*-*Mientras con Dark*-*-*-*

-Veras , las sombras se dividen en 3 secciones, por haci decirlo , las sombras Dark , como yo , son casi iguales a su contra partes , pero son malas según...o locas , mientras que las sombras Shadow , pueden llegar a sentir odio para su contra parte y son muy inteligentes, mientras que las sombras Black , son similares a un ángel , solo que le gusta jugar bromas, hacer travesuras y llegan a guardar rencor-le dice Dark a Yin , que esta le había preguntado que solamente hay sombras Dark.

-Entiendo, y ¿En su mundo llevan una vestidura en particular?-le pregunta Yin a Dark tomando un poco de té, si, después de una siesta otra vez tomando té.

-Cuando nacemos, nos visten con una capucha, de color, depende de qué color sea tus ojos, o de que les dé la gana ponerte, y siempre lleva un símbolo, depende de que hayas nacido-le dice Dark a Yin mientras toma un pastelillo que Yin había puesto para comer.

-¿Cómo que un símbolo?-le pregunta Yin a Dark mientras sigue tomando té.

-Mira, yo nací con el símbolo de una estrella, otro símbolo es el rubí, un corazón, una luna menguante, una luna creciente, etc. Y la mayoría de las veces las mejores sombras con las de las estrellas y el rubí-le dice Dark a Yin comiéndose el pastelillo.

-Entiendo, sin embargo en tu mundo no hay luz-le dice Yin a Dark aun tomando té, ¿¡Que ese té nunca se acaba?.

-Hai, no hay luz, y tengo muy pocos amigos-le dice Dark a Yin ya terminándose el pastelillo.

-Entiendo, y ¿ay algo que demuestre que eres valiente? No sé, ¿un símbolo o algo?-le pregunta Yin al fin acabándose el té.

-La flama del valor-le dice Dark a Yin, agarrando unas galletas, para comérselas.

-¿Qué es?-le pregunta Yin a Dark mientras toma una galleta.

-Es una flama que aparece en tu ojo izquierdo o derecho, que demuestra que eres capaz de proteger a alguien no teniendo sentimientos, aparte que te ayuda de muchas formas-le dice Dark a Yin y ya se acabo las galletas.

-Entiendo-le dice Yin y suspira.

Esos 2 se la pasan platicando un muuuy buen rato, y seguían tomando del té interminable, hasta que se volvieron a quedar bien dormidos.

*-*-*-*A la mañana siguiente, veamos si Doji sigue vivo*-*-*-*

Ahora vemos a Doji ay tirado en el suelo, si, los niños lo dejaron ay en el suelo, y le dijeron a las niñeras que si apreciaban sus vidas no lo ayudaran, no sé si Doji siga vivo….y si sigue vivo.

-Siento que me atropello un camión que conducían unos niños psicópatas-susurra Doji poniéndose de pie, no sabía si sobreviviría hoy a causa de la ira de los niños.

Mientras los niños, fueron cuidados por las niñeras y el niñero, y les paso algo anormal, Tsubasa agarro una botella creyendo que era agua y se emborracho porque era alcohol en realidad, pero bueno, fuera de eso nada mas paso, el lugar era aburrido sin Dark.

Paso 1 día sin saber nada de Dark , la sombrita pensaba que nadie lo recordaba , ahora él se encontraba viendo el cielo azul, efectivamente , era de tarde , y Yin lo había dejado solo, estaba aburrido , hasta que escucho una voz de una maldita, si , era maldita era Aiko.

-¿Te dejaron solo sombrucha?-le pregunta Aiko a Dark de forma burlona.

-¿Qué quieres Aiko?-le pregunta Dark a Aiko fastidiado y se para del suelo, exacto, estaba acostado en el suelo.

-Nada importante, pero, no estás con Tsubasa, ni con los niños, dime entonces ¿Quién te necesita? Tsubasa no necesita que lo protejas del dolor, los niños sabes que no te necesitan-le dice Aiko a Dark.

-Cállate… ¿Qué quieres decir con que nadie me necesita?-le pregunta Dark a Aiko algo mortificado por lo que la bruja le había dicho.

-Pues, nada nada sombrita, solo te digo eso, si Tsubasa no te necesita, entonces ¿Para qué vives? No tienes una razón en especifico para hacerlo-le dice Aiko a Dark sonriendo burlonamente.

-Watashi…..tengo muchas razones para vivir-le dice Dark a Aiko y si le está afectando lo que le está diciendo.

-Dímelas entonces-le dice Aiko a Dark.

-Pues…..pues….-le dice Dark a Aiko y mira al piso, no sabe ni que decir, según él no tenía una razón para vivir.

-Vez, no sabes ni que decir, eres tan patético sombrucha, mejor acabare contigo de una maldita vez-le dice Aiko a Dark sacando su libro de magia y su espada…..

Continuara…..

¿Les gusto?

No me maten si lo deje emocionante jeje ^^U

¿Odiaron a Aiko en este capítulo?

Pues, la van a odiar más en el siguiente capítulo…

Pero bueno, les dejo las preguntas y….

Dark: esperen *llorando el pobre* ¿alguien de ustedes me quiere? TT^TT ¿o quieren que me maten? *se va a una esquina a llorar*

Pobre Dark, bueno por eso la pregunta es:

1° ¿Quieren Dark? R/A: ¡Yo lo amo! *^*

Bueno, respondan a esa pregunta porfa -w- , aquí van las demás

2°¿Qué lé ara Aiko a Dar?

3° ¿Yin lograra impedirlo?

4° ¿Llorarían si algo malo le pasa a Dark?

5° ¿Los niños lograran impedirlo?

6° ¿Desean matar a Aiko? Pueden hacerlo si lo desean -w-

Bueno, eso es todo, ¡mata-nee!


	16. Las palabras duelen mucho

**Beyblade no me pertenece. Solo me pertenece Aiko, Rex y Yin. Aleu le pertenece a una amiga, yo solo la tomo prestada bajo su autorización.**

**ATENCION: Este capítulo es bipolar, será muy triste pero muy divertido, no me hago responsable de que sus computadores se llenen de lágrimas de risa y de tristeza. **

**¿Cómo están?**

**Yo con sueño jeje ^^U, pero bueno**

**Aquí va el capitulo.**

Dark estaba asustado, no tenía ninguna arma, Aiko estaba a punto de matarlo cuando, pensó y pensó y dijo.

-¡Mira! ¡Atrás de ti esta Felipe Calderón!-le grita Dark a Aiko esperando que se la creyera.

-Si claro, ni que fuera tan estúpida-le dice Aiko a Dark alzando la espada.

-Cierto, es solo un árbol-le dice Dark a Aiko decepcionado.

-¡¿Un árbol?¿Donde?-dice Aiko volteando a hacia atrás y baja la espada.

-La estupidez me rodea-susurra Dark y sale corriendo por su vida.

***-*-*-*Mientras con Yin*-*-*-***

Esta chica yandere iba paseando tranquilamente por la calle, cuando ve a Dark correr por su vida y atrás de el iba Aiko, esta deja caer al piso lo que traía cargado y se va detrás de ellos.

***-*-*-*Mientras con Aleu*-*-*-***

Esta chica pelinegra, se negaba a aceptar que un ''niño común y corriente'' se había perdido para siempre, cuando ve a Dark correr como loco por la calle y atrás del a Aiko y a Yin, pensó mal y como no pudo coger a Aiko, coge a Yin.

-¿Por qué persigues a Dark?-le pregunta Aleu a Yin enfadada.

-Porque Aiko la quiere matar ¬¬-le dice Yin a Aleu.

-¿Y porque los persigues?-le pregunta Aleu enfadada a Yin.

-Porque me da la gana ¬¬-le dice Yin a Aleu.

Estas 2 empezaron una discusión.

***Mientras con Dark y Aiko***

La sombrita corría a más no poder. ¡Vamos sombrita tú pues! ¡Corre! ¡Corre hacia la libertad!

Esperen…..la sombrita choco con un árbol.

-Ahora el baka soy yo-susurra Dark parándose después del golpazo, pero Aiko lo agarra de la camisa dispuesta matarlo, si, al único que puede frustrar su planes, Dark algo asustado, mira a su alrededor y ve que está en un parque, lleno de niños, y las mamas vigilando a sus preciosos niños, sonríe maléficamente.

-¡Ayúdenme! ¡Una vieja decrepita me quiere violar!-grita Dark a todo pulmón y se pone a llorar, obviamente haciendo teatro.

-¡Vieja pervertida suelte a ese pobre niñito!-le dice una muchacha a Aiko enfadada.

-¡Más le vale bajar a ese niño, vieja decrepita!-le dice una señora a Aiko.

-¡Que alguien llame a la policía!-grita otra señora.

-¡Tenemos que salvar a ese niño hermoso!-grita una muchacha convocando a todas a pelear.

-¡A ella!-gritan todas yéndose contra Aiko, esta suelta a Dark del susto y es maltratada por todas las mujeres.

Los pobres niños solo veían a sus mamis pelear, y luego se ponen a echarles porras.

-¡Si se puede! ¡Si se pude! ¡Arránquele la cabeza a esa vieja!-gritan los niños apoyando a sus madres.

Dark sale corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo. Mientras que Aiko sale con vida de ese ataque, claro, son la ropa medio rota y toda despeinada, pisoteada, golpeada y muchas cosas más. **(N/A: wuajajajajaja se lo merece por maldita)**

Rex estaba viendo todo pero no intervino porque no quería morir tan joven.

-Por lo menos no me paso a mi esta vez, ando de suerte-dice Rex y cuando se va a dar la vuelta se resbala y se cae del edificio de donde estaba parado , en efecto , estaba parado en un edificio.

Dark corre como loco hasta que cocha con alguien, por cierto muy especial para él, en efecto , era su amada contra parte Tsubasa, este al verlo lo abraza, estaba feliz de que su sombra estuviera bien.

Pero tenía que llegar la maldita hija de ****Censurado****, si, esa desgraciada de Aiko, y al verlos a los 2 sonríe maléficamente.

***Mientras con Yin y Aleu***

Estas 2 seguían discutiendo, Yin no la golpeaba solo porque sabía que Aleu estaba embarazada, de lo contrario…se lo dejo a su imaginación. Bueno el caso es que Rex cayó encima de Yin. Esta se levanta casi al instante y levanta del cuello a Rex.

-Maldito seas Rex-baka-le dice Yin toda tierna a Rex, mirándolo feo.

-Pi…e….dad-susurra Rex, pero Yin ya lo estaba golpeando como si lo odiara a morir…momento, lo odia a morir, bueno, ahora otra vez Rex está sufriendo, que genial.

*Mientras con Aiko*

Esta maldita trataba de matar a Dark y a Tsubasa, solo que Dark estaba protegiendo a Tsubasa.

''_**Nadie te necesita''**_

Esas palabras resonaban en la mente de Dark, luego agarra a Tsubasa y se esconden atrás de un árbol, solo para ganar tiempo.

-Dark-le llama Tsubasa.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunta Dark.

-No necesito que me protejas, puedo cuidarme solo-le dice Tsubasa a Dark sonriendo.

''_**Nadie te necesita''**_

Esas palabras volvieron a resonar en la mente de Tsubasa, lo que le dijo fue la gota que derramo le baso, Tsubasa…..su contra parte…..no lo necesitaba…..no era útil…..no serbia para nada.

Todo eso pensaba Dark y en sus ojos disimuladamente se llenaban de lagrimas, pero no deja Tsubasa las vea, estaba comprobado, ''Era innecesario''.

-¡DARK!-grita Tsubasa porque corrió, y vio que Dark no se movió, Aiko le había encajado la daga en el vientre.

''_**Nadie te necesita''**_

Esas palabras seguían resonando en la mente de Dark, no le dolía mucho la herida mortal que le habían dado, no le importaba que Aiko se estuviera burlando de él, que presumiera la daga llena de sangre, le dolía mas el corazón, era la primera vez que se sentía haci.

Aiko con sonrisa triunfal, toma una gema que apareció poco después enfrente de Dark, luego desaparece. Dark cae al suelo de espaldas. Tsubasa al verlo se quedo en shock, pero luego corrió hasta su sombra y se arrodilla al lado de él.

-Dark, no, no, por favor no mueras-le suplica Tsubasa a Dark entre lágrimas.

Dark no le responde y voltea a mirarlo, tratando de sonreír, pero.

''_**si Tsubasa no te necesita, entonces ¿Para qué vives? No tienes una razón en especifico para hacerlo''**_

Esas duras palabras aun resonaban en la mente de Dark, se dio cuenta que la daga no lo había matado, si no las palabras lo estaban matando.

-Tsubasa….hay….una….razón…por la cual…una…sombra…nace…una sombra….nace...para proteger…a su contra parte…de lo contrario…es incesvible…demo…quiero que sepas…que aunque..No me necesites…la razón por…la cual…soportamos tanto…dolor…es porque amamos…a nuestra contra parte…no llores….todo estará…bien…porque…cuando…yo me allá ido…morirá tu…dolor…y…aun…tendrás…a...to…dos…a…tu lado-le dice Dark a Tsubasa y su voz se olle muy quebrada.

-No entiendo mucho de lo que dices, pero no quiero que mueras, ¿Cómo puede morir mi dolor? No lo entiendo-le dice Tsubasa a Dark aun llorando.

-Tú…solo…confía en mí…-le dice Dark a Tsubasa y sonríe.

-Está bien-le dice Tsubasa a Dark entre lágrimas.

-Tsubasa-le llama Dark a Tsubasa.

-¿Si?-le contesta Tsubasa.

-Siempre seremos amigos… ¿Cierto?-le pregunta Dark a Tsubasa sonriendo.

-¡Claro que si sombra baka!-le dice Tsubasa a Dark aun llorando.

-Ari...ga...tou-susurra Dark y cierra los ojos.

Luego Dark se ilumina, y poco después se oye que se rompe un vidrio y Dark desaparece. Tsubasa cierra los ojos derramando mas lagrimas y luego:

-¡DAAAAARK!-grita Tsubasa desgarradoramente.

Pero poco después deja de llorar cierra los ojos, luego los vuelve a abrir.

-¿Por qué estaba llorando?...qué raro, solo recuerdo a Aiko sonriendo maléficamente…pero…no me hizo nada, no lo entiendo, bueno, volveré con Doji antes de que sea tarde-se dice Tsubasa a sí mismo y se va corriendo.

-Solo nosotros lo recordamos-susurra Yin sentada en un árbol viendo el atardecer.-Dark…suerte-

**Continuara…**

**¿Les gusto?**

**¿Lloraron?**

**Jeje Gomen si paso eso.**

**En efecto este capítulo es más triste que gracioso, espero no haber desilusionado a nadie.**

**Y si lo hice perdón.**

**Bueno, este será el único capitulo triste, los demás tendrán más drama y comedia, pero, no será lo mismo sin Dark ToT, pero en el siguiente capítulo todos se pondrán felices, ya lo verán: 3**

**Bueno, pueden llorar, matar a Aiko, dejar Reviews, amenazas de muerte (para mí o Aiko)**

**Y aquí van las preguntas:**

**1° ¿Odian a Aiko?**

**2° ¿La quieren matar?**

**3° ¿Por qué Tsubasa olvido a Dark?**

**4° ¿Lloraron o pegaron un grito al cielo? R/A: porque yo si ToT**

**5° ¿Dark murió o solo murió en este mundo?**

**6° ¿La sombrita reaparecerá en su mundo?**

**7° ¿Aparecera otra sombra?**

**8°Si es haci, ¿Cómo creen que se llame?**

**Bueno, eso es todo: 3 **

**Hasta la próxima continuación**

**Mata-nee**


	17. ¿ Viví?

**Beyblade no me pertenece…**

**¡ULTIMOS CAPITULOS!**

**Jeje, si, ya se acerca el fin, me amenazaron con que si no actualizaba me buscarían y aria que les dijera el capítulo de inicio a fin X.X**

**Aquí esta:**

_**Poov's de Dark**_

Voy cayendo, no sé qué pasa, todo se puso negro, sigo cayendo, pero ¿A dónde?...momento, ahora comienzan a aparecer líneas de colores, volteo hacia abajo, y veo que me voy a estrellar contra el piso, ahora si me voy a morir, es el fin….

''_No puedes''_

Esa voz es de…

_**Fin del Povs.**_

Ahora vemos a Dark en el piso medio confundido.

-Bueno, al menos no me morí-susurra Dark parándose del piso y se sacude la ropa, para luego mirar a su alrededor.

El lugar era totalmente obscuro, bueno, al menos para nosotros, porque Dark veía todo a la perfección, luego comienza a caminar.

-Hace mucho que no visitaba este lugar-susurra Dark, llegando a un parque, mirando todo detenidamente hasta que centra su vista en un chico que estaba sentado en un columpio, entonces se acerco a él y se sienta en el columpio a su lado.-Sigues sin tener muchos amigos ¿verdad?-

-No muchos, pero estoy bien-le contesta el chico muy feliz, voltea a verlo y se puede notar que tiene los ojos tan azules como el cielo, pero no se precia mas de el porqué tiene una capucha negra puesta.

-Entiendo, ¿tú me salvaste verdad?-le pregunta Dark al chico.

-Básicamente si, pero por otra persona fue que te salve-le dice el chico a Dark y al parecer sonríe, no se nota por la capucha.

-Comprendo, bueno no te preocupes, después de todos somos amigos-le dice Dark al chico y sonríe, momento…. ¿el siendo bueno con alguien que no es Tsubasa? ¡Es una señal del apocalipsis!

-Vale-le dice el chico poniéndose de pie.- ¿Cómo te fue en ese lugar?-

-Bien, hice cosas malvadas y son sentido-le dice Dark al chico casi riéndose al recordarlas.-Y mí contra parte es buena, conocí a la tuya también pero no hable mucho con ella para saber cómo es-le dice Dark al chico poniéndose de pie también

-Entiendo-le dice el chico a Dark y se quita la capucha dejando ver que es pelinegro con el copete de color blanco, y si se fijan bien, es idéntico a Reiji.

-Conocí a 2 malditos en ese lugar-le dice Dark al chico que se parece a Reiji.

-¿Cómo se llamaban?-le pregunta el chico a Dark aun sonriendo.

-Una se llamaba Aiko y el otro Rex-le dice Dark al chico jugando con el cabello de este.

-Insane me hablo de ellos, dijo que no podías derrotarlos-le dice el chico a Dark sonriendo feliz de la vida.

-Entiendo….no se quien sea Insane pero da lo mismo, vamos a pasear-le dice Dark al chico comenzando a caminar algo triste por dentro, pero por algo que no sabemos estaba muy feliz estando al lado de ese chico, que evidentemente se conocen.

***-*-*-*Mientras en el mundo de la realidad*-*-*-***

Vemos a los pequeños jugando felices de la vida, Tsubasa que no recordaba a Dark jugaba con ellos también muy feliz…bueno, en realidad Reiji y Ryuga estaban como antisociales en una esquina.

-Ciento que falta algo-susurra Reiji jugando con un peluche que era muy parecido a Dark.-Siento que es algo muy importante-

-Sera tu imaginación-le dice Ryuga a Reiji acostándose en el piso.

-Maldito ¬¬-le dice Reiji a Ryuga y suspira.

De la nada llega con ellos una psicópata, una desquiciada, una…. ¿pelirroja? a, ya vi, en efecto, es Yin.

-Hola niños ^^-le dice Yin a los niños presentes.

Reiji volteando a ver a Yin se queda medio congelado, mientras que Yin cundo lo vio se quedo con la misma expresión.

-¡TU DE NUEVO!-gritan los 2 señalándose.

-¡Son gemelos!-dice Kyoya viéndolos, gracias por el gran descubrimiento Kyoya**. (N/A: XD)**

-Creí que me había librado de ti hace años-dice Yin viendo a Reiji con algo de odio.

-Maldita, ¡me hiciste que me perdiera y un loco explotador llamado Doji me secuestro e hizo que me uniera a Dark Nébula por tu culpa! ¡Y me hice emo!-le dice Reiji a Yin arrojándole el peluche viéndola con algo de odio.

-Gran relación de gemelos ¬¬U-les dice Tsubasa viéndolos que casi se mataban con la mirada.

En eso llega una chica pelinegra, que no, no es Aiko, por suerte se trata de Aleu.

-¿Por qué ninguna pareja de gemelos se llevan bien?-susurra Aleu y da un suspiro.

-Ni idea-le contestan los demás niños menos Reiji que estaba discutiendo con su gemela.

-¡Emo!-le dice Yin a Reiji.

-¡Loca!-le dice Reiji a Yin.

-¡Antisocial!-le dice Yin a Reiji.

-¡Psicópata!-le grita Reiji a Yin.

-¡Mira quién habla!-le grita Yin a Reiji.

-¡Pos tu, pedofolica!-le grita Reiji a Yin.

-¡Cállate de una vez!-se gritan los 2 a la vez.

-¡CALLENCE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-le gritan los demás a ese par de gemelos problemáticos.

-¡OBLIGUENME!-les gritan los 2 gemelos pelirrojos.

Y de ahí comenzó una pelea….mejor los dejamos si no queremos salir lastimados. **(N/A: .U aparte creo que no se gritan cosas sanas )**

***-*-*-*Mientras con Aiko y Rex*-*-*-***

Vemos a esos 2 hechiceros maniacos enojadísimos, casi echando fuego por la boca.

-Ese maldito de BR salvo a la Dark-dice Rex enojado.

-Debimos avernos desecho de BR cuando tuvimos oportunidad-dice Aiko enfadada.

-Pero solo era un niño-le dice Rex a Aiko ya no enojado.

-Comoquiera-dice Aiko a Rex.

-Debemos encerrarlo en una caja de ramen y todo será nuestro-dicen los 2 comenzando a reírse como maniacos.

Dejemos a esos 2 con su risa maniaca que ya dio miedo.

***-*-*-*Mientras con Dark y su amigo que aparentemente se llama BR*-*-*-***

Vemos a esos 2 sentados en la orilla de un rio y mojándose los pies hablando.

-Entonces, ¿intentaste matar a Ryuga con un pastel?-le pregunta BR a Dark sorprendido.

-Si, y casi mate a los demás niños-le dice Dark a BR muy feliz.

-Entiendo, aquí Shadow me intento arrojar al rio ¿me quiere mucho verdad?-le dice BR a Dark todo ilusionado.

-Claro claro-le dice Dark a BR sabiendo que Shadow en realidad lo intento matar sin más.

-Bueno, pero no te preocupes, yo te ayudare a derrotar a Rex y a Aiko-le dice BR a Dark abrazándolo.

-Vale-le dice Dark a BR aceptando el abrazo.

-Entonces vamos a ese mundo-le dice BR a Dark.

-¿Cómo?-le pregunta Dark a BR y este aun no se separa de él.

Pero esta vez no obtuvo respuesta porque para ellos 2 todo su alrededor se ilumino.

_Colores…_

**Continuara…**

**¿Les gusto? :3**

**Tarde mucho escribiendo este capítulo jejejeje, pero bueno, preguntita**

**¿Están felices de que Dark no se muriera?**

**Porque yo si XD**

**Por cierto**

**¿Cómo les cayo BR?**

**Esa sombrita es bien tierna enserio -w-**

**Bueno, ahora les dejo las preguntas:**

**¿Qué planean Aiko y Rex?**

**¿BR Les cayó bien o mal?**

**¿Por qué Dark es tan bueno con BR?**

**¿Por qué Yin y Reiji se llevan mal?**

**Bueno, esos es todo por hoy.**

**¡Mata-nee!**


	18. Explorando,problemas,discusiones y caída

**¡Konichiwa! **

**Después de mucha espera, ¡aquí les tengo el capitulo! **

**Ya falta poco para el final OwO**

Y ahora las 2 sombritas que tenían los ojos cerrados abren los ojos algo asustados y ven que están en el mundo ''real'', esto si hace que se sorprendan, o por lo menos Dark se sorprendió, hasta que por fin BR se separa de Dark sonriendo.

-Ahora si podemos detener a esos malvados ^^-le dice BR a Dark sonriendo.

-Supongo-le dice Dark a BR aun sorprendido.

-Vamos entonces-le dice la sombra tipo Black al peli plata tomándolo de la mano y empieza a caminar. **(N/A: BR es muy cariñoso e.e) **

***-*-*-*Mientras tanto con los otros*-*-*-***

Los otros…estaban haciendo un desastre y todos acabaron con un chichón en la cabeza ¿la razón? Se comenzaron a golpear para disque calmarse.

-Discutir es malo-susurra Tsubasa medio noqueado.

-Sin duda-dice Ryuga también medio noqueado.

-No hay que discutir-dice Kyoya sobándose la cabeza.

Y de la nada, como siempre, aparecen Aiko y Rex.

-Hola ni…-les dicen los 2 pero no los dejaron terminar ya que les arrojaron una lata de refresco.

-¿Qué no ven que estamos descansando? ¬¬ vengan a fregar otro día-le dicen los demás y los ignoran.

-Malditos, no nos ignoren-les dicen los 2 hechiceros maniacos.

***-*-*5 minutos después*-*-*-***

Los 2 locos se retiran de ahí con el orgullo loco ya que eran prácticamente ignorados, con lagrimas en los ojos se desaparecen

-Malditos-dice Aiko tallándose los ojos con el orgullo herido.

-Si-susurra Rex con un aura depresiva.

***-*-*-*Mientras con BR y Dark*-*-*-***

-¡Mira Dark! ¡Es un árbol con hojas verdes!-le dice BR a Dark apuntando hacia un árbol común y corriente.

-Cierto-le dice el peli plata al pelinegro y le cae una gotita de agua por la sien, se le hacía algo ridículo que se emocionara por ver un árbol.

-Sigamos caminando-le dice el oji-azul a Dark tomándolo de la mano y camina, comenzando a explorar el lugar, deteniéndose cada 5 pasos porque a BR veía algo novedoso que él nunca había visto.

-¡Mira! ¡Son nekos!-le dice el ojiazul al oji rojo viendo un gato de color negro con gris y blanco.

-Esta bonito-le dice Dark a BR medio hartado.

-Cierto-le dice BR a Dark abrazándolo y camina. **(N/A: Vuelvo a aclarar, es muy cariñoso xD)**

El peli plata solo de dejaba guiar por el ojiazul medio fastidiado pero se aguantaba, caminaron un buen rato, que para BR parecieron minutos, y para Dark parecieron horas, pero bueno, haci era esa sombra, hasta que al final a BR e dio curiosidad al ver un edificio de 50 pisos, y como quería ver como se vería el alrededor desde arriba, se fueron a ese edificio e usaron el elevador.

-¡VAMOS A MORIR! ¡VAJENOS DE ESTA COSA!-gritaban los 2 a todo pulmón cuando estaban en el elevador, y haci fueron hasta que llegaron al último piso, y de ahí subieron las escaleras y llegaron al techo. Rápidamente BR se va y se asoma a ver como se ve abajo desde esa altura y luego abraza a Dark.

-Que miedo-susurra BR.

-Miedoso-susurra Dark y suspira.

-Valla , valla, que tenemos aquí-

-¿He?-dicen los 2 y voltean a ver a donde oyeron la voz.

Y eran nada más y nada menos que Aiko y Rex.

-¿Qué rayos quieren ahora?¿Que uno ya no puede vagar por la cuidad en paz? ¬¬-les pregunta el oji rojo enfadado.

-Deshacernos de tu amigo ¬¬-le dice Aiko a Dark.

-Yo no les hice nada-les dice BR a los malos con los ojos llorosos.

-¡Claro que sí!-le gritan los 2.

-Rex, yo me encargo de Dark, tu encárgate de Black-le dice Aiko a su hermano.

-Está bien-le contesta Rex a su hermana.

Aiko agarra a Dark del cabello y lo arroja, haciendo que Dark caiga.

-¡WAAAAAAAAA!-grita Dark en el aire cayendo.

***Mientras abajo***

Podemos ver a Tsubasa y a Ryuga pasando por ahí, discutiendo de quien sabe qué cosa, luego llegan Yu y Kenta y se unen a la discusión, pero después llegan Kyoya y Reiji , eso provoca la discusión de hace mas grande. Pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué discuten?, creo que nunca lo sabremos.

-¡Ojala te caiga alguien del cielo y te aplaste!-le grita Tsubasa a Ryuga.

-¡Cuidado!-grita Dark y cae arriba de Ryuga, amortiguándole la caída.

-Se cumplió-dicen Yu y Kenta asombrados.

-¿Ryuga sigue vivo?-pregunta Kyoya viendo a Ryuga, para luego fijar la vista en el oji-rojo.

-Creo que esta muerto-dice Tsubasa asustado y luego lo mira fijamente.-Ne, sigue vivo-

-Y el que está encima de el ¿Quién es?-pregunta Yu viendo a Dark.

-Soy un ángel que se cayó del cielo ¬¬-les dice Dark con sarcasmo.

-Tienes una a paraciencia muy demoniaca como para ser un ángel-le dice Tsubasa y le mira el rostro.- ¡Te parece a mí!-

-No me digas ¬¬-le dice Dark a el que se parece a él y se para.

-Si te digo ¬¬-le dice Otori al oji-rojo.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué te pareces a Tsubasa? Y lo más importante ¡¿De dónde y porque te caíste?-le pregunta Kyoya a Dark viéndolo desconfiado.

-Soy una sombra, y por eso me parezco a él, y estaba en el último piso del edificio pero una maldita psicópata me tiro desde el último piso-le explica la sombra a Kyoya.

-Eso no es normal-le dice Kyoya al oji-rojo.

-Mi vida dejo de ser normal hace mucho tiempo-le dice Dark al peli-verde.-Momento….vida…. ¡Black!-dicho lo ultimo sale corriendo hacia el edificio para subir hasta el último piso.

-¡Sigámoslo!-dice Tsubasa y corre detrás de el, mientras que los demás lo siguen y Kyoya cargo a Ryuga para no dejarlo hay tirado.

***-*-*-*Mientras con los otros 2*-*-*-***

Mientras tanto con BR, esta pobre sombra acorralado entre las escaleras y Rex, que no lo iba a deja escapar.

-Solo ríndete y no sufrirás mucho-le dice Rex a BR.

-Nunca-le dice BR a Rex asustado.

-Tú lo quisiste haci-le dice Rex a la sombra y se tira para atraparlo.

-Waaaaaaa-dice el oji-azul lanzándose para el otro lado.

-¡No!-grita Rex y cae para comenzar a rodar por las escaleras de TODO el edificio que tiene bastantes pisos.

-¡Rex! ¡No!-dice BR asustado y comienza a bajar las escaleras corriendo para ayudar a Rex, pero, se trompieza y el también comienza a rodar por todas las escaleras.

***-*-*-*Mientras con los otros niños*-*-*-***

Mientras tanto con los otros, Dark iba llegando al elevador cuando los demás chicos llegaron con él y no aceptaban un ''no'' por respuesta, haci que ellos también lo acompañaron.

En la cima del edificio estaba sentada esta Aiko esperando que su hermano volviera.

Mientras que en el elevador, sucedía lo mismo de hace rato.

-¡VOY A MORIR!¡BAJENME DE ESTA COSA!-gritaba Dark a todo pulmón abrazando con fuerza a Tsubasa que estaba al lado de él.

-Tranquilízate, no se va a caer, estarás bien-le dice Tsubasa a la sombra tratando de calmarlo.

-¡¿TRANQUILIZARME?-grita Dark aun alterado y por los nervios muerde el brazo de Tsubasa.

-¡No me comas!-le dice Tsubasa a Dark algo asustado por la actitud del otro.

-Capaz y es caníbal-susurra Kyoya jugando y luego recibe un golpe por parte de la sombra.

-¡No soy caníbal!-le dice Dark al peli verde enfadado.

-Te calmaste un poco por lo menos-susurra Tsubasa bajito.

Este solo recibe una mirada muy fea por parte de Dark y por fin después de un ratito llegan al último piso donde esta Aiko medio dormida de tanto esperar.

-¡La bruja!-dicen todos asustados.

Aiko al oírlos se despierta enfadada y los mira.

-¿¡Bruja? ¡La más vieja de su casa!-les dice Aiko a los niños furiosa.

-¡Cállese anciana!-le grita Kyoya.

-¿¡Anciana? ¡Tengo 17 años, idiota!-le grita Aiko.

Dark mientras, volteaba para todos lados buscando a su amigo, peor este o se veía por ningún lado.

***-*-*-*Mientras con los que ruedan escaleras*-*-*-***

Mientras con Black y Rex, estos siguen rodando por las escaleras, ya ni sé si siguen vivos, si se rompieron algo, si se rompieron el cuello etc. Al parecer esos 2 ya se noquearon.

***-*-*-*Mejor volvamos con los demás*-*-*-***

Mientras con los demás, estos se pusieron a discutir con Aiko sobre su edad y sobre que es una anciana.

-¡Hijos de su _**Censurado**_!-les grita Aiko enfadada y saca su libro.-Ya me arte, los deje siendo niños todo este maldito tiempo porque se me parecía mucho más fácil atraparlos haci, pero me he dado cuenta no que no es haci! Saben, no necesariamente se tenían que esperar 2 meses si tienen un libro como el mío-

-¿Qué hará?-susurra los niños confundidos.

Aiko busca rápidamente un hechizo y sonríe con malicia.

-Ya viviste la juventud, aprendiste la verdad, decreto que vuelvas a ser el adolecente que eras-dice Aiko haciendo el hechizo y después todos los niños se iluminan pero el brillo se vuelve tan  
>intenso que no se puede ver nada…<p>

_**Continuara…**_

**¿Les gusto? Perdonen por no actualizar en mucho tiempo jejejeje, no me maten ^^U**

**Bueno, lo más seguro es que ¡el próximo capítulo es el final!**

**Después de cómo casi 1 año escribiendo este fic al fin llegara a su fin, pero yo les pregunto….**

**¿Quieren secuela? ¬w¬, les pregunto, porque yo tengo en mente la secuela XD, pero cambiara el papel protagónico O-O**

**Bueno lectores, eso es todo, les dejare unas cuantas preguntas.**

**1° ¿Rex y BR siguen vivos después de rodar por las escaleras?  
>2° ¿Qué ara Aiko?<strong>

**3° Nuestros queridos protagonistas ¿lograran detener a Aiko?**

**Todo se sabrá en el próximo capítulo….**

**¡Mata-nee! ^^**


	19. Erase un final

**¡Capitulo final!**

La luz intensa se comenzó a disolver, mientras que en el piso se encontraban muchos adolecentes muy mareados y confundidos.

-Les dije que no era necesario-les dice Aiko sonriendo con malicia.

-Ahora será mas fácil matarte maldita ¬¬-le dice Dark viéndola feo.

-¿Matarme? ¡JA! Una sombrucha como tú jamás podría-le dice la hechicera de manera burlona.

Pero de repente, el cielo se comenzó a obscurecer y los libros de magia se comenzaron a elevar, con eso se empezó a escuchar una voz que al parecer venia de los libros.

-Ustedes han usado demasiado estos libros, como consecuencia, ya casi no les queda mucha magia a estos, por eso, mandaremos a dichos libros a diferentes eras del tiempo, haci recuperaran su poder y ustedes no podrán usarlos para su beneficio como lo han hecho hasta ahora-les dice la voz, después los libros se iluminaron y se fueron hasta e cielo, para después salir disparados para en diferentes direcciones.

-Wow-dicen los ahora jóvenes no creyéndose del todo lo que había ocurrido.

-Creo que…estoy perdida-dice Aiko un tanto asustada y retrocede.

-¡Mana!-dice Rex llegando al lugar todo despeinado por haber rodado todas las escaleras. **(N/A: ¡¿Y BR?! D:)**

-Rex, es mejor huir en este momento-le dice Aiko a Rex.

-Sera lo mejor-le responde Rex a su hermana.

-Ni crean que dejaremos que se vallan haci como haci ¬¬#-les dice Dark entre dientes enfadado.

-Mira sombra desquiciada, mejor dejemos que se vallan y haci acabamos con esto de una maldita vez-le dice Ryuga a la sombra mencionada agarrándolo de la ropa para que no fuera a hacer algo.

-Pero….-dice Dark haciendo pucheros

-Sin peros jovencito ¬¬-le dice el portador de L-drago a la sombra.

-Vale-dice la sombrita llorando en forma chibi.

-¡Volveremos! ¡No sabemos cuándo perlo aremos!-gritan los 2 hechiceros y sale una fuerte corriente de aire, cuando el aire se detiene los 2 ya habían desaparecido.

-Bueno, creo que ya todo acabo-dice Tsubasa y suspira.

-Al fin termino-susurra Kyoya y mira el cielo.

-Haci es…momento… ¡BR!-dice Dark y se suelta del agarre de Ryuga para ir a buscar a su amigo.

De mientras, BR estaba en el piso inconsciente por tantos golpes al caer de las escaleras. En eso llegan Dark y los otros a auxiliarlo.

-¡Black!-le llama Dark llegando a su lado para después cargarlo, al ver que sigue vivo solo que sigue inconsciente suspira aliviado.-Esta sombra parece que tiene vida de gato ^^U-

-Wow-dicen los demás sorprendidos para después ver como Dark carga en brazos a BR.

-Pero…. ¿que harás ahora?-le pregunta Tsubasa a Dark ya suponiendo un poco la respuesta.

-Podrías quedarte, al igual que tu amigo-le dice Ryuga a Dark.

-Haci es, tu viaje aun no termina…..-le dice Yuu triste.

-Mi viaje termina aquí, lo mejor será que todos sigan con lo suyo, yo regresare a el mundo al cual pertenezco, y me llevo a BR con migo-les dice Dark sonriendo y se da media vuelta.-Nos volveremos a ver en el futuro…ya lo verán-

Dicho eso la sombrita desapareció, sin dejar rastro alguno.

Los demás, algo tristes y confundidos bajan un poco la cabeza, habían vivido tantas cosas, tantas en ese tiempo y ahora ¿volver a ser enemigos? Eso era irónico, pero no podían hacer nada mas, su aventura había acabado, todos volverían a hacer sus respectivas vidas.

_~Meses después~_

Después de tanto tiempo, todo volvió a la normalidad…..según….., había llegado la gran y esperada caída de Dark Nébula, el ganador de Battle Bladers había sido Gingka, como todos lo esperaban y no digan que no ,que todos sabíamos que él iba a ganar, pero bueno, ahora el mundo se ''recupero'' de eso, estaban a punto de iniciar las batallas clasificatorias para escoger a los representantes de Japón, que viajarían por todo el mundo con un solo propósito, ganar.

Había aparecido un chico llamado Masamune que es el nuevo ''rival'' de Gingka, absolutamente en TODO pelean, y por eso mismo ellos de seguro serán elegidos como representantes de Japón.

Bueno, todo ha acabado, ¿todo volvió a la normalidad? ¿No más magia? ¿No más hechiceros locos? ¿No más sombras? ¿No más idioteces que harán los protagonistas?

Esas preguntas no dejaban de pasar por la cabeza de todos los que vivieron esa aventura hace tiempo. Sin embargo casi todos les dieron respuestas, haci que se hicieron medio amargados al tratar de fingir que eso nunca paso, mintiéndose a ellos mismos.

_Sin embargo…._

En frente del estadio donde se hará uno de los 4 torneos clasificatorios se puede ver a un niño pelirrojo aproximadamente de 4 años de edad, tenía un sombrero puntiagudo de color azul en la cabeza adornada de estrellas, y vestía como si fuera un mago.

-¿Qué esto acabo? Esto apenas comienza, Reiji Mizuchi, voy por ti-dice el niño al aire comenzando a correr.- ¡Esto a un no acaba!-

**¿Fin?**

**¡Al fin acabe este fic! ¡Al fin! ¡Después de más de 1 año lo acabe! XD**

**¿Les gusto el final? Lo sé, lo deje en como que abra secuela, y de hecho la abra +.+ ya tengo pensado de que tratara, y ahora nuestro loco psicópata Reiji Mizuchi tomara más protagonismo**

**Ese niño ¿Quién era? *Rin, Len, Romina, no digan xD***

**Si quieren saber más, visiten mi deviantart.**

**Le agradezco A TODOS los que me dejaron Reviews, a los que me apoyaron en todos los capítulos de este fic que prospero tanto, nunca creí que llegara a crear una historia que hasta a mi me gustara, estoy muy agradecida por todos los que me siguieron en este fic, y solo por eso les hare secuela, en donde habrá más comedia y aventura que antes. Si, los fics sin sentido son lo mío xD.**

**Pero bueno, nos vemos en la secuela, esta aventura, aun no acaba.**


End file.
